Dirty Little Secrets
by TrisFoster
Summary: Quando Edward Cullen descobre que sua candidatura ao Senado está ameaçada por um segredo de família, recorre à ajuda de Bella Swan, uma implacável e hábil assessora... que por acaso também é sua ex-namorada. Enquanto lidam com o que ainda sentem um pelo outro, Edward e Bella terão que enfrentar uma perigosa ameaça que põe em risco não apenas as suas vidas, mas a de toda a América.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oi! Eu tinha colocado essa história em stand by, mas resolvi retomá-la. Obrigada por começar e ou voltar a lê-la. :D**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Elaine Bishop era uma mulher de vinte e nove anos, bonita, com um bom emprego e uma parcela razoável de amigos.

Em uma hora, ela estaria morta.

Da parede envidraçada, ela observava o mar de luzes pulsando com a vida noturna. Distante, estendido como um cobertor negro, o Rio Potomac ondulava suavemente, agraciado pelo sopro da brisa e o brilho do luar.

Elaine nunca tinha gostado muito de D.C., com todo aquele ar que recendia à política, negócios, traições e fraudes, mas a cidade tinha se mostrado seu passaporte para uma vida melhor quando acidentalmente acabou na cama do filho de um poderoso Senador. Havia diversas maneiras de subir a escada do sucesso na capital da América e o sexo era uma delas. Se contasse que nunca imaginara usar essa estratégia, tinha certeza que ninguém acreditaria. Mas, atualmente, essa era a única verdade na vida de Elaine.

De qualquer maneira, quando descobriu que aquela noite tinha resultado numa gravidez, Elaine compreendeu que a sorte estava mesmo ao seu lado. Então, ela usou esse trunfo para chantagear a família do pai do bebê e conseguiu um acordo que a tinha levado direto para aquela bela cobertura num dos edifícios mais sofisticados de D.C.

É claro que o acordo incluiu um aborto, mas não era como se Elaine, aos vinte e cinco anos, realmente desejasse ter um filho. Ela também devia ficar calada sobre o incidente, pois o jovem em questão era um daqueles herdeiros treinados desde o berço para um dia chegar à Casa Branca. Em troca, Elaine conseguiu dinheiro e um excelente emprego.

Não podia ficar melhor.

Podia sim, pensou Elaine e o fantasma de um sorriso dançou nos lábios cheios e perfeitos. Ela era boa em seduzir os homens, afinal. Por que não usar isso a seu favor, principalmente quando já tinha sido bem sucedida uma vez?

Foi pensando assim que ela tentou um novo golpe e, até aquela noite, tudo parecia estar dando certo. Até que sentiu uma mão tapando-lhe a boca e a agulha de uma seringa sendo injetada em seu pescoço.

O último pensamento de Elaine Bishop, quando sentiu o punho da morte esmagando-lhe o coração, foi de que o filho da mãe a tinha enganado.

* * *

**N/A: Não esqueça de dar seu feedback ao fim dos capítulos. :D**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Past, again

**Capítulo Um**

Past, again 

_É inútil recordar o passado, a não ser que ele exerça alguma influência no presente._

_— __Charles Dickens  
_

Com o celular em uma mão e a caixa de rosquinhas na outra, Isabella Swan marchou para a saída da padaria a passos apressados. Não porque estivesse atrasada. Ela nunca se atrasava para nada. Passos apressados eram a sua velocidade normal. Só isso. Onze anos vivendo em D.C. só tinham contribuído para essa característica.

Estava sempre com pressa porque acreditava que o tempo podia servir para muitas coisas, menos para ser desperdiçado.

Era por pensar assim que, desde que nascera, tinha se tornado o que as pessoas classificavam como precoce. Seu nascimento tinha acontecido três semanas antes do tempo previsto, algo que os médicos classificaram como prematuro e o pai chamara de jeito apressadinho. Ela tinha conseguido um diploma do colegial aos dezesseis anos e, aos vinte e quatro, recém-saída da Faculdade de Direito, tornara-se a segunda no comando da Martin's Firm & Ltda, uma importante agência de gerenciamento de crises de Washington, D.C. Essa era Bella Swan. Sempre com pressa, sempre exigente, sempre eficiente.

Bella Frenética Swan, costumava dizer seu ex-namorado. Ela não se importava mais com o apelido. Tinha aprendido a não se importar com algo como a verdade, muito embora, à vezes, ela pudesse ser cruel e destruir uma pessoa. Passara os últimos quatro anos aprendendo que, lidar com a verdade, enfrentá-la cara a cara, podia ser um negócio muito menos danoso e mais vantajoso do que a maioria imaginava.

Já do lado de fora, Bella colocou os óculos escuros e verificou as mensagens no celular enquanto andava até seu carro. O sapato de saltos fazia barulho contra o chão de concreto e a bolsa, apoiada na curva do braço, balançava como um pêndulo.

Sua aparência espelhava precisamente a ideia que tinha e que gostava de transmitir de si mesma, além de enquadrar-se com meticulosa precisão e bom gosto ao escritório onde trabalhava. Sua blusa de seda bege, sem mangas, o terninho de riscas finas, feito sob medida, e a calça social cinza ajustavam-se perfeitamente ao corpo, com um leve toque feminino, sem deixar de ser profissional. Nas orelhas, usava um pequeno e delicado par de diamantes. Os cabelos caíam sobre os ombros em meticulosas ondas castanho-escuras. Suas pálidas sardas estavam quase invisíveis após uma discreta aplicação de pó no rosto. Bella as cobria porque achava que elas a faziam parecer jovem e vulnerável demais.

Aos vinte e sete anos, ela tinha um rosto que refletia uma ascendência peculiar. Do pai, um descendente de escoceses orgulhoso de sua origem, havia herdado as maçãs do rosto altas e severas, que pareciam esculpidas com picador de gelo, o queixo forte e teimoso, como uma ponta de diamante, e um nariz pequeno e reto. Da mãe, uma descendente de aristocratas franceses sonhadora e amorosa, herdara o rosto em formato de coração, a pele de alabastro, a boca de contornos suaves que, Bella sabia, podia curvar-se de desagrado com facilidade, e grandes e profundos olhos castanhos.

Combinadas, as características formavam um rosto parte feérico, parte guerreiro, que ela usava sempre que lhe convinha. Seus olhos podiam ser um mar calmo de chocolate ao leite ou transformar-se num cobertor negro e inflexível. Sua boca podia curvar-se num sorriso gentil ou cerrar-se numa linha severa. Tudo dependia da situação.

Bella observou o relógio de pulso, calculando que ainda tinha quinze minutos até chegar à agência, depois terminou de enviar uma mensagem à mãe. Quando estava a dois passos do carro, percebeu pela visão periférica que alguém estava bloqueando seu caminho. Ela possuía uma excelente noção de espaço enquanto andava e digitava. Enxergava buracos e pedras no chão, ou postes à frente, mesmo enquanto tranquilizava a mãe sobre sua presença no jantar de sexta-feira. Ela também era capaz de reconhecer as pessoas que bloqueavam seu caminho até o carro, principalmente quando não estava nem um pouco a fim de encontrá-las bloqueando seu caminho.

— O que você quer, Emmett? — perguntou Bella, sem tirar os olhos do celular ou importar-se em cumprimentá-lo. Ela gostava de Emmett. Gostava mesmo. Ele era engraçado e gentil, apesar dos braços musculosos e das mãos grandes que pareciam capazes de manusear ferro maciço como se fosse massa de modelar. Ele era uma espécie de Hulk civilizado e consciente, sempre na forma verde e forte. O que ela não gostava era de encontrá-lo naquelas circunstâncias. Se tivesse esbarrado nele por obra do acaso, sabia que Emmett não estaria postado a sua frente como um obstáculo. Ele teria lhe dado um tapinha no ombro para chamar sua atenção, olhado para ela com simpatia e um sorriso fácil, e os dois trocariam uma ou duas palavras amigáveis. Mas esse não era o caso agora.

Emmett estava usando um terno completamente preto — novamente, o Hulk civilizado —, os olhos azuis vasculhavam o perímetro com um brilho cauteloso e ele carregava no rosto um semblante perigoso. Tinha as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo, as costas retas, a pose disciplinada de um ex-fuzileiro naval. Essa posição desagradava Bella, principalmente porque sabia o que ela significava. Era uma posição que ela se habituara a chamar de _oficial_. E ela odiava a posição oficial.

— Estou aqui para levá-la comigo. — a voz dele era tão séria e assustadora quanto sua figura. Grave, inflexível, forte. Os olhos refletiam concentração, muito embora ela conseguisse reconhecer o brilho de divertimento por trás disso. Sabia que, além de toda aquela fachada de besta assassina, Emmett era apenas um poço de gentileza, gracinhas e bom humor. Era por isso que Bella gostava dele. Sempre sentira fascínio por essa eterna filosofia de "as aparências enganam". — Preciso que você me acompanhe, senhorita Swan.

— Eu não quero acompanhá-lo. — Bella deslizou o celular para dentro da bolsa e tentou dar a volta em Emmett para chegar ao carro. Ela suspirou entredentes quando ele não se moveu. — Sabia que você não tem o direito de me impedir de entrar em meu próprio carro?

— Eu não a estou impedindo de fazer nada. Estou exercendo o _meu_ direito de ficar parado onde quiser. — Ele a brindou com os olhos azuis cintilando de cinismo. — É um país livre, afinal.

— O inferno que é. — murmurou Bella.

Emmett lutou contra um sorriso. Ele sabia que encontraria resistência da parte dela e isso só tornava as coisas mais divertidas.

— Eu recebi ordens do gabinete para levá-la com ou sem o seu consentimento.

— Faça isso e eu processo o _gabinete_. — replicou Bella e, não para a sua surpresa, recebeu um olhar vazio como resposta.

— Ele tem imunidade, você sabe disso. — Emmett cruzou os braços e deu de ombros. — Ele pode dizer que foi um caso excepcional, de extrema urgência, para o qual você era altamente necessária. — disse, como se estivesse lendo um manual. — Mas eu não preciso citar as regras. Você as conhece melhor do que eu. Meu trabalho aqui é levá-la ao Congresso, não citar protocolos.

— Para o Congresso?

— É claro. Ele trabalha lá, afinal, e só tem apenas até às nove e meia para falar com você. Então, é melhor nos apressarmos.

— Eu não vou.

— Por favor?

— Não quero ir. Não _preciso_ ir, Emmett. Nós dois sabemos disso, então, tenha um bom dia.

Emmett a fitou por um instante, ainda plantado na calçada, entre ela e a porta do motorista. Por fim, deu de ombros, sacou um telefone celular do bolso e discou rapidamente.

Bella teria arrancado o aparelho das mãos dele se a rua não estivesse cheia e se suas mãos não estivessem ocupadas com uma caixa de rosquinhas açucaradas. Como única alternativa, ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar numa nuvem de raiva.

E pensar que tinha pensado que aquilo havia acabado.

— Senhor? — Foi o que Emmett disse quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu ao segundo toque. — Estou com ela. — Ele fez uma breve pausa, os olhos em Bella. — Sim, senhor, ela se recusa a me acompanhar.

Emmett assentiu, mesmo sabendo que a pessoa do outro lado não podia vê-lo, depois, sem dizer nada, estendeu o celular para Bella.

Ela lançou um olhar gelado na direção dele, mas aceitou o aparelho, trocando-o pela caixa de rosquinhas, e colocou-o na orelha.

— É melhor você ter uma ótima razão para mandar Emmett me arrastar até seu gabinete. — Foi a primeira coisa que Bella disse, indo direto ao ponto. — Eu odeio ser comandada.

— É por isso que você ainda trabalha para Jackson Martin? — perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha, o tom descontraído e sarcástico. Embora ela não pudesse vê-lo para ter certeza, podia claramente imaginá-lo esboçando um sorriso torto perfeito, recostado na cadeira, fitando a sala enquanto ponderava sobre a melhor maneira de tirá-la do sério. — Imagino que essa seja a única razão porque você ainda não está à frente da sua própria agência.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — disparou Bella de volta. — Já basta toda a violação de privacidade a que você recorre para bisbilhotar a minha vida. Eu não vou discutir minhas motivações com você, uma vez que isso ainda está sob o meu controle.

— Qual é! Eu não violei a sua privacidade.

— Como você sabe que eu continuo trabalhando para Jackson Martin?

Ele ficou em silêncio um instante.

— Talvez eu tenha dito a Emmett para verificar a lista de funcionários da Martin's. — admitiu lentamente.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio.

— Ok. — disse ele em tom de rendição. — Talvez eu também tenha uma ou duas fotos suas entrando no prédio onde fica a agência.

Dessa vez, ela bufou.

— Por que você simplesmente não ligou para a agência? Eles podem passar esse tipo de informação, sabia? Você não precisa invadir o sistema do RH ou bancar o 007 para saber uma coisa dessas.

— Era mais fácil e mais rápido. Sou um homem ocupado, afinal.

Bella revirou os olhos e massageou a têmpora. Não sabia se estava irritada com a convocação, saber que ele ainda a vigiava ou com o fato de que ouvir a voz dele ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la com as pernas bambas. Houvera uma época, uma época que ela tentava esquecer todos os dias — sem sucesso —, em que eles trocavam dezenas de ligações. E elas eram doces, engraçadas, raramente sérias, ocasionalmente tranquilizantes, cheias de promessas sussurradas e palavras de duplo sentido. Eles eram mais jovens, então, despreocupados e erroneamente otimistas.

— E por que um homem ocupado como você está conversando com uma associada da maior agência de gerenciamento de crise do país, quando poderia facilmente ter acesso ao dono da agência?

— Primeiro, porque eu não gosto de Martin. Segundo, porque esse é um assunto restrito apenas a pessoas de minha extrema confiança. Terceiro, porque eu realmente gosto de ouvir a sua voz.

— Edward.

— Bella. — replicou ele de volta, como um sussurro, uma prece, abandonando o tom cínico. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante vários segundos. — Eu preciso de você.

Bella apertou o celular com força e fechou os olhos.

— Para quê? — Ela tentou dizer isso num tom firme, mas tinha dúvidas se a voz não saiu trêmula. Estava de costas para Emmett agora, mas duvidava que ele estivesse ouvindo sua conversa. De qualquer maneira, Edward estava. Esse era o problema. — Para o quê você precisa de mim?

— Para resolver um problema.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Não posso falar sobre isso por telefone. — Foi a resposta dele. — É por isso que pedi a Emmett para dar uma carona a você.

Bella soltou uma risada sem humor. Dar uma carona. Era o eufemismo do ano.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar.

— Eu sei e, embora saiba que você não acredita, sinto muito por isso. Sei que você odeia atrasos e também sei que odeia ser comandada. Mas eu não a estaria chamando se não fosse realmente importante. Por favor, Bella.

Havia um milhão de coisas às quais ela era capaz de resistir. Edward Cullen e seu humilde tom de súplica não eram uma delas.

— Eu tenho uma caixa de rosquinhas da Fanny's comigo. — Ela disse após alguns minutos de ponderação.

— Você ainda compra rosquinhas na Fanny's?

— Velhos hábitos nunca morrem. — replicou ela com um meio sorriso. Depois, pigarreou. — Então, você ainda come aquelas com recheio de avelã e cobertura de chocolate?

— Velhos hábitos nunca morrem. — Edward repetiu a frase dela e, agora, Bella podia jurar que ouvia o sorriso na voz dele.

Ela apagou o próprio sorriso tão logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Endireitando a postura, obrigou a voz a retomar o tom ríspido e profissional. O que quer que Edward quisesse conversar, sua intuição dizia que tinha a ver com negócios. Não era como se estivesse sendo convidada para uma reunião de amigos do colegial.

— Estarei aí em dez minutos. — disse Bella e desligou sem esperar pela resposta. Aquela ligação já tinha durado tempo demais. Ela se virou para Emmett. — Onde está o seu carro?

— ~ —

Edward Cullen era, como havia dito, um homem muito ocupado. Costumava chegar ao Congresso todos os dias às sete da manhã e só deixava o prédio depois das nove da noite. Ele respirava e vivia a Câmara dos Representantes desde que tinha sido eleito pela primeira vez, há quatro anos.

E não era como se não gostasse disso. Ele havia nascido no mundo da política, um ano antes de o pai ser eleito governador de Illinois, depois, quando Carlisle Cullen tornou-se Senador e mudou toda a família para D.C., havia crescido em meio ao universo político da capital dos Estados Unidos.

Enquanto crescia, Edward nunca tivera dúvidas sobre que carreira seguiria quando chegasse o momento. Para eterna satisfação do pai e alívio da mãe, o pequeno Edward dizia que queria ser como o pai quando crescesse, assim como o adolescente e o jovem Edward diziam. Pouco importava que seu destino estivesse traçado desde o berço. Sentia como se tornar-se político fosse algo que _ele_ desejava para si mesmo.

Até que conheceu Isabella Swan e todas as certezas de sua vida foram colocadas à prova.

Sete anos antes, enquanto trabalhava na Martin's, Edward havia esbarrado nessa nova estagiária de profundos olhos castanhos e um sorriso tão eletrizante que, mesmo agora, tanto tempo depois, ainda era capaz de deixá-lo trêmulo.

Ele se lembrava de cada detalhe em relação àquele primeiro encontro.

Ela estava próxima à máquina de café, enquanto limpava a blusa de seda com um guardanapo. Estava de cabeça baixa, murmurando consigo mesma, aborrecida. Ele se aproximou, prestativo, porque também queria café e porque a saia de cintura alta revelava pernas muito bem feitas, e perguntou se ela precisava de ajuda.

Bella meneou a cabeça, dizendo que tinha tudo sobre controle, e ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso educado no rosto.

Até aquele momento, Edward nunca tinha acreditado naquelas bobagens sobre ter estalos ou sentir uma carga de energia lançada por outra pessoa, se fosse a pessoa certa. Pareciam coisas idiotas demais para se acreditar. Mas, então, ele viu Bella, ela sorriu e ele não sentiu _um_ estalo ou _uma_ carga de energia. Foi como se todos os relâmpagos do mundo o tivessem atingido de uma vez só. No fundo de sua mente, ouviu uma voz sussurrar: "Essa é a garota". Por mais louco que parecesse, mesmo que ele não estivesse procurando garota alguma, sentiu como se a tivesse achado. E, não que fosse excessivamente confiante, porque essa sempre tinha sido a característica menos proeminente quando estava com Bella, mas porque sentia isso, ele soube que ela sentia o mesmo em relação a ele.

Depois daquele encontro na máquina de café, Edward, com uma ajudinha do destino, talvez, encontrou todas as maneiras possíveis de ver Bella, falar com ela, simplesmente observá-la. Logo eles estavam saindo juntos, começaram a namorar. Um ano depois, quando Bella conseguiu uma excelente promoção na Martin's e Edward cogitava a possibilidade de deixar a política de lado por alguns anos, para exercer advocacia, eles já estavam morando juntos.

Foi de repente que tudo isso desmoronou. Em menos de um mês, depois de informar à família que não tinha mais intenção de lançar sua candidatura à Câmara no ano seguinte, o relacionamento de Bella e Edward sofreu uma rachadura. Eles tiveram uma briga, uma argumentação cheia de vozes alteradas e lágrimas, até que isso resultou em Bella saindo de casa e voltando para a casa dos pais. Ela se recusou a vê-lo novamente após isso e eles romperam. Não que Edward não tivesse tentado conversar com ela depois daquela briga, mas ele nunca conseguiu alcançá-la. Quando, apenas um mês depois, ele descobriu que Bella estava saindo com outra pessoa, tudo fez sentido.

Porque ele ainda possuía certo orgulho, Edward ficou com raiva e desistiu de procurar por Bella. Sem nada mais, retomou seus planos políticos e se candidatou à Câmara, ganhou a eleição e ali estava ele agora, em seu segundo mandato.

Ali estava ele agora, esperando por Bella.

Oh, a ironia.

Durante os últimos cinco anos, os caminhos de ambos não haviam se cruzado com muita frequência. Pelo menos, não intencionalmente. Eles haviam frequentado a mesma festa dois anos antes, ambos por que seus empregos exigiam isso, e tinham trocado apenas uma ou duas palavras de cumprimento.

Foi a partir dessa festa que Edward não resistiu mais e recrutou Emmett para verificar como estava a vida de Bella.

Ela ainda trabalhava na Martin's, na mesma posição que tinha quando ambos romperam, mas não vivia mais com os pais. Morava agora num belo apartamento perto da área empresarial da cidade e, até a última vez que verificara, não tinha nenhum compromisso sério.

O que era um alívio e uma maldição, pensou Edward. No fundo, desejava que ela não tivesse ninguém e não era hipócrita a ponto de negar que isso o deixava aliviado. Por outro lado, ao saber que não havia ninguém na vida de Bella, via-se incapaz de seguir com a própria vida. Se ela tivesse alguém, talvez ele se conformasse e conseguisse seguir em frente.

Ou talvez enlouquecesse de vez.

Edward fitou o projeto à sua frente e descobriu que não se lembrava de nada que tinha lido. Com uma imprecação seguida de um suspiro, largou a caneta e recostou-se na cadeira, esticando as longas pernas.

Ele era um homem alto, com um corpo naturalmente atlético e esguio, ombros largos e quadris estreitos que combinavam perfeitamente tanto com ternos italianos, como agora, ou com roupa de corrida. Seu rosto de ossos salientes não era suave, com uma boca larga e de lábios cheios, o queixo quadrado e severo, um nariz longo e reto. O emaranhado de cabelos cor de bronze e os brilhantes olhos verdes, tão responsáveis por sua escalada política quanto seus discursos e campanhas, denunciavam a descendência irlandesa.

Estava tudo nos olhos, Edward se lembrou da vez que Bella lhe dissera isso. Olhe para as pessoas, mantenha o contato visual enquanto as convence, e você será capaz de fazê-las segui-lo até o inferno.

Edward colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa de mogno escuro, impecavelmente polida, com elegantes entalhes, e juntou as mãos em forma de reza, apoiando o rosto sobre elas.

Não importava o que fazia, onde estava ou o que precisava fazer, sempre acabava pensando em Bella.

Ele consultou o relógio na parede. Havia se passado sete minutos desde que ele e Bella tinham tido aquela breve conversa ao telefone. Ela tinha apenas três minutos antes de se atrasar…

Estava pensando nisso quando o telefone interno tocou.

— Sim, Leah.

— Deputado Cullen, a senhorita Swan acabou de chegar.

— Pode deixá-la entrar. E, Leah, retenha todas as minhas ligações. Só nos interrompa se a Terceira Guerra tiver começado.

— Sim, senhor.

Edward ouviu o clique que indicava o fim da ligação e recostou-se na cadeira. Era uma questão de esperar. Sabia ser paciente.

Tinha esperado cinco anos por esse momento, afinal.

* * *

**N/A: Novamente, gostaria de saber sua impressão sobre o capítulo. :D**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Political Causes

**Capítulo Dois**

Political Causes

_Talvez eu tenha uma fraqueza por causas realmente perdidas. — __Rhett Butler_

Em um eco do passado, Bella sentiu Edward antes mesmo de abrir a porta do gabinete e vê-lo. Sentiu o perfume dele, uma combinação de menta e tabaco, masculino e sensual, e uma pontada de ansiedade atingiu-a na base do estômago. Sentiu também o magnetismo inconfundível dele transbordar corredor a fora, aquele senso de confiança que ele deixava por onde passava e que já estava impregnado em seu gabinete, assim como seu perfume. Se ela não estivesse tão habituada a aparentar tranquilidade em qualquer situação, possivelmente, teria derretido na hora em que entrou na sala.

Ela não disse nada quando o viu. Não conseguiu dizer nada quando ele se levantou graciosamente da elegante cadeira que ocupava. Oh, céus, como era excitante e terrível observar aquela boca maravilhosa curvar-se naquele meio sorriso tão familiar, sentir aquele perfume exótico e encontrar aqueles olhos impossivelmente verdes.

— Bella. — Prática manteve a voz de Edward firme. Tinha-a observado ao longo dos anos. Naquela noite, quando se encontraram naquela festa, estudara cada passo dela com discreta admiração. Julgara, avaliara. Desejara. Mas aqui, agora, cara a cara, ela parecia bonita demais para uma simples observação. — Em tempo, como sempre.

— É claro. — Ela deu de ombros. — Eu não tenho tempo a perder.

Ele sorriu — ah céus, ele sorriu —, novamente esboçando o irresistível sorriso torto que o fazia ocupar as páginas de fofoca dos jornais tanto quanto as páginas sobre política. Gloriosas e belas mulheres do mundo da moda, do cinema, até mesmo da realeza, tinham sucumbido àquele sorriso. Havia poder, não apenas charme ou classe, mas puro poder naquele sorriso.

E ele sabia disso.

Sempre soubera e, numa noite fria de dezembro, quando sucumbiu e o beijou pela primeira vez, Bella tinha dado a ele a satisfação de saber que absolutamente nenhuma mulher era imune àquele sorriso.

Gostaria de dizer que se arrependia. Era o que mais queria. Mas, tanto quanto odiava mentir, jamais se permitiria ser hipócrita. Então, tinha que se contentar em apenas amaldiçoá-lo por fazê-la estremecer ao receber aquele sorriso e encontrar aqueles olhos brilhantes e cínicos.

E o que, em nome de Deus, ela faria em relação àquele desejo que sentia apenas por vê-lo novamente?

— Por favor, sente-se. — Edward indicou a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

— Estou bem em pé. — Era mentira, mas seria mais fácil encurtar aquele encontro se não sentasse. — Tenho pouco mais que quinze minutos, então, gostaria que você fosse direto ao assunto.

Edward contornou a mesa, encostou-se a ela e cruzou os braços.

— Por que eu não estou surpreso?

— Porque você me conhece.

— Oh. — Edward franziu levemente o cenho, depois assentiu. — Você tem razão. Eu conheço.

Os olhos dele escureceram com algo que ela não reconheceu; em seguida, iluminaram-se com aquele brilho parte sedutor, parte malicioso, como se só ele soubesse algo muito engraçado sobre ela.

Em resposta, e porque sentiu um calor incomum percorrer o corpo e instalar-se no pescoço, Bella endireitou as costas e crispou os lábios.

— Se você me conhecesse mesmo — Ela disse, o tom cuidadosamente gelado. —, não estaria dando voltas quando pode perfeitamente falar de uma vez. Por que eu estou aqui, Edward?

— Eu disse a você ao telefone. Preciso que você me ajude a resolver um problema.

— Que problema?

Às vezes, Edward achava que esse traço direto na personalidade de Bella era a coisa mais irritante do mundo. Entretanto, como estava determinado a dançar conforme a música dela, ele cruzou os braços e não fez nenhum comentário sobre sua opinião.

— Vou concorrer ao Senado em novembro. — disse ele e, quando recebeu um olhar vazio como resposta, franziu o cenho. — Você não está surpresa. Por que não está surpresa?

— Porque eu leio os jornais. Além disso, nós dois sabemos que sua candidatura ao Senado é algo certo desde antes de você se tornar Deputado. O que eu não entendo é porque isso é um problema.

— Porque não é. Meu verdadeiro problema é Ethan Quinn.

— Seu adversário político?

— Ele mesmo. Quinn e sua equipe estiveram cavando à procura de algum escândalo meu para usar durante a campanha e me desmoralizar. Estão fazendo isso há quase dois anos, pelo que eu soube. Como você disse, minha candidatura não é novidade.

Bella assentiu.

— E eles encontraram algo?

— Eles cavaram bem fundo. — murmurou Edward, evitando, por um segundo, o olhar dela.

Com isso, ela soube automaticamente qual era a resposta e que ela não seria nada agradável.

— Eles encontraram algo, Edward? — Bella repetiu a pergunta entredentes.

— Sim. — Foi a resposta meio contrariada dele. — Eu tive um affair com essa moça. — começou a dizer. — Ela se chamava Elaine Bishop. Foi, ah, depois que nós rompemos. — acrescentou e arriscou fitá-la.

Como era de se esperar, a expressão de Bella estava impenetrável, com uma frieza profissional crua e inabalável.

Edward pigarreou e continou:

— Pois bem, a senhorita Bishop...

— Você transou com ela. Não torne as coisas formais só para amenizar a situação. Estou aqui a trabalho, não para bancar a ex-namorada ressentida.

Edward podia jurar que o tom dela soara mais ácido do que soaria se ele fosse outro cliente qualquer. Mas passou tão rápido que ficou se perguntando se não havia imaginado isso.

— A trabalho? — Ele escolheu dizer. Porque não resistia à chance de provocá-la e porque desejava amenizar a clima pesado da sala. — Então você vai mesmo me deixar contratá-la?

— Eu estava falando hipoteticamente. — replicou Bella, odiando-se por deslizar nas próprias palavras. Em geral, era sempre cuidadosa com o que falava e dificilmente dizia algo sem pensar. Entretanto, sempre perdia o controle sobre o que dizia quando estava com Edward. Ele era como um sinal de interferência em seu cérebro. Um belo sinal, mas ainda assim era irritante. — Dê-me os detalhes.

Edward franziu o cenho, levemente espantado.

— Como é?

Ela suspirou.

— Você é um homem de trinta anos, solteiro, bonito, cobiçado pela metade das mulheres do país. O fato de que teve um caso com uma mulher jovem, atraente e também solteira não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de problema. Então, diga-me os detalhes dessa história. Diga-me que detalhes tão bons são esses que farão Quinn usá-los contra você na campanha.

— Ela ficou grávida.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Bella virou a cabeça abruptamente na direção dele e deixou que o brilho de choque em seus olhos durasse mais que um segundo.

— Ela o quê?

— Ela engravidou. — Ele repetiu lentamente, fascinado com a maneira como ela se recompôs em menos de um minuto. — E fez um aborto.

Bella desejou que tivesse aceitado se sentar, porque definitivamente seria muito melhor ouvir aquilo na confortável cadeira Luís XVI. Mas, como tinha bancado a teimosa, simplesmente lutou para manter as pernas firmes e obrigou-se a manter a compostura.

É apenas trabalho. É apenas trabalho.

— Por quê? — Ela perguntou quando conseguiu se recuperar e tornar o tom neutro. — Por que ela fez um aborto?

— Meu pai deu dinheiro a ela.

— Seu pai. — Bella bufou, sentindo o gosto amargo da antiga mágoa subindo-lhe pela garganta. — Sempre o seu pai. Você sabia?

— Não. — disse Edward, sem pestanejar, fitando-a nos olhos. Ele era muito bom em manter contato visual e convencer as pessoas. No primeiro momento, Bella acreditou nele, mas depois precisou lembrar a si mesma que ele era político. E que ela tinha ensinado-o boa parte daquela tática de convencimento. — Só soube disso há um mês, quando Alice descobriu que Quinn pretende usar essa história contra mim.

Bella assentiu, o choque dando lugar à sua natureza profissional. Sabia que não precisava argumentar e dizer que seria fácil se Edward apenas declarasse não estar ciente da negociação entre o pai e a senhoritaBishop. Seria quase impossível provar isso, tentar convencer as pessoas de que Edward não sabia de algo que estava acontecendo bem diante dele. E, mesmo que houvesse alguma chance de provar, Bella sabia, por experiência, que as pessoas sempre escolhiam acreditar no pior.

— Ok. — Ela disse, enquanto pensava. — Esse não é um caso tão complicado assim. Se Quinn tem algo para usar contra você, encontre algo para usar contra ele. Talvez ele também tenha uma ex-namorada que fez um aborto ou tenha um relacionamento extra-conjugal, algum vício ou problema com a justiça. Deve haver alguma coisa. Diga à sua equipe para encontrar algo e negocie com ele. É simples.

— Não é tão simples assim. E eu não tenho uma equipe.

— É mentira. — replicou Bella. — Você tem um séquito de assessores que pode te ajudar com isso. Não precisa de mim.

— Eu preciso de você, porque você é a melhor.

— Eu sou só uma pessoa, Edward.

— Você é a pessoa. E você tem razão, eu tenho uma equipe, mas eles não podem me ajudar. Eles estão perdidos, precisam que alguém competente os guie. E você pode fazer isso. Só você pode fazer isso.

— Seria errado. Haveria conflito de interesses…

— Eu pensei que você tinha dito que era profissional.

— Eu sou profissional! — retrucou ela, deixando transparecer o primeiro lampejo de emoção desde que chegara. Mesmo que fosse raiva, Edward ficou feliz em saber que havia algo além da fachada fria e profissional, que a Bella que conhecera ainda estava ali, em algum lugar. — É só que… Eu já tenho um emprego. Um emprego muito bom, com um ótimo salário. Então, eu não aceito a sua proposta porque não preciso aceitá-la. Mas ficarei feliz em indicar alguns colegas capazes de ajudá-lo. É só um caso de escândalo sexual, um pequeno, e você ficaria surpreso em como existem muitas pessoas como eu capazes de lidar com essa…

— Elaine Bishop está morta. — Edward a interrompeu. — E eu acho que foi o meu pai quem a matou.

Bella, que estivera massageando a têmpora, deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo e o fitou com um olhar endurecido. Não chocado, nem amedrontado, mas endurecido por algo que Edward não soube dizer o que era, mas seria capaz de apostar ser fúria.

— Não é um simples caso de escândalo sexual, Bella. — disse ele lentamente. — É de assassinato que estamos falando.

— ~ —

Elaine Bishop tinha sido encontrada morta em sua cobertura há três meses. Segundo a autópsia, havia 8mg de hidrato de cloro e 4,5% miligrama de Nembutal no corpo de Bishop. O legista concluíra que a causa da sua morte havia sido "envenenamento barbitúrico agudo", resultante de um "provável suicídio". Isso, aliado a uma nota de suicídio, encontrada na cabeceira da cama da morta, à descoberta da polícia de que Bishop estava atolada até o pescoço em dívidas — aparentemente, vício em bolsas de grife, jantares em restaurantes elegantes e viagens de fim de semana à Paris matavam tanto quanto cocaína e álcool. Sem precisar investigar muito, e com as óbvias evidências, além do fato de haver uma carta de suicídio, a polícia concluiu que Elaine Bishop tinha se matado e encerrou o caso.

Bella leu o relatório da polícia duas vezes e, mesmo não sendo especialista, encontrava mais de uma evidência suspeita naquela história. Mas é claro que o investigador tinha bancado o tapado e ignorado tais evidências. Não apenas porque era incompetente, mas porque havia recebido uma ligação interessante enquanto as investigações sobre a morte de Bishop ainda estavam em andamento.

Carlisle Cullen tinha telefonado para o escritório do investigador e conversado com ele durante cerca de dez minutos.

Dez minutos. Ele precisara de apenas dez minutos para dar fim a mais uma história que considerava "um acontecimento lamentável". Em dez minutos, o ex-governador tinha se livrado de mais um assunto que potencialmente poderia prejudicar seus meticulosos planos para o futuro político do filho.

E, Bella pensou, não era como se essa fosse a primeira vez que Carlisle se livrava de alguém próximo ao filho.

Não pense nisso, ela obrigou a si mesma a deixar aquilo de lado. Colocando o arquivo sobre a mesa, Bella cruzou as pernas — tinha, finalmente, aceitado se sentar —, recostou-se na cadeira e fitou Edward.

— Por que você acha que seu pai está envolvido nisso, se não sabe o conteúdo da ligação que ele fez ao investigador?

Edward também se recostou em sua cadeira.

— Porque tenho a gravação de um telefonema entre meu pai e Elaine. Ela ligou para ele dois meses antes de morrer. Estava endividada e resolveu que queria mais dinheiro. Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre minha iminente candidatura.

— Seu pai ameaçou Elaine nessa ligação?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Hesitou com os olhos, apenas com os olhos. Para um observador menos atento, alguém que não o conhecesse como Bella conhecia, tal gesto passaria completamente despercebido. Mas ela o conhecia e ficou espantada em como ainda era capaz de ler suas emoções… e se importar com elas.

— Sim, ele a ameaçou.

Respirando fundo, Bella assentiu.

— É suficiente para reabrir o caso, se alguém levar isso à mídia. E eu aposto o meu braço que é exatamente o que Quinn fará. Ele também sabe sobre as ligações?

— Só a que meu pai fez para o investigador, mas, como eu, não teve acesso ao conteúdo. Mas tenho certeza de que ele está tentando conseguir essa ligação.

— É claro que está. — Bella assentiu. — E quanto a você?

— Alice está trabalhando nisso também. — disse Edward e o sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto a fez lembrar-se de uma época boa, quando ambos eram humanos, não esses dois seres frios, profissionais e estranhamente distantes sentados em lados opostos da mesa. — Mas temo que ela não seja rápida o suficiente.

— Sua irmã é uma das melhores hackers que eu conheço, Edward. Você devia ter mais fé nela.

— Eu tenho fé nela, mas não é como se ela fosse a única à caça desse telefonema. — replicou Edward. — E você disse que ela é uma das melhores hackers que conhece. Devo assumir que existem outros hackers na sua lista de contatos?

Bella lançou um olhar frio quando ele sorriu para ela daquele modo cínico que a deixava trêmula. Depois, mesmo contrariada, assentiu.

— Conheço outra pessoa tão boa quanto ela.

— E, se nós colocarmos os dois juntos...

— Conseguiremos a ligação. — Bella completou a frase descuidadamente. Não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas sabia que ele tinha razão quando disse que sozinha, por mais competente que fosse, Alice não conseguiria.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Então, — Edward endireitou-se na cadeira e sorriu. — posso assumir que, se já está escalando seu pessoal, você vai aceitar trabalhar para mim?

— É claro que você não deve assumir isso. — replicou Bella, sucinta. — Tudo que estamos conversando aqui é hipotético.

— Hipotético? Quem fala hipotético?

— Eu falo.

Edward a fitou, pensativo.

— Ok. Então, hipoteticamente falando, existe chance de você trabalhar para mim?

— Hipoteticamente, sim.

— Por que isso ainda não é um fato?

— Porque eu estou pensando. E eu gosto de pensar muito bem antes de tomar uma decisão.

— E foi por isso que eu levei quase três meses para convencê-la a sair comigo, naquela noite?

— Nós não saímos naquela noite. Estava chovendo e você me deu uma carona. Só isso.

— E quanto ao nosso jantar? Nós também jantamos juntos naquela noite.

— É claro, eu estava com fome e você usou a desculpa do "eu estava justamente indo para o mesmo lugar que você".

— Foi uma boa jogada, admita.

— Foi previsível e clichê.

— Então todos aqueles olhares e sorrisos seus foram fingimento? Céus, durante minha vida toda, acreditei numa mentira.

— Pare de tentar fazer piada, Edward. Você é um piadista terrível.

— Você costumava achar isso charmoso. Você até mesmo ria. Por que você não ri mais?

— Porque o tempo passou. — Ela se levantou, pegando a bolsa e o terninho, e o fitou. — Não somos mais aqueles dois jovens que caminharam na chuva, Edward.

— Talvez eles ainda estejam em algum lugar.

— Não. — Ela disse, o tom definitivo. — Eles não estão.

— Mas nós...

— Nós não existimos mais, Edward. Nós somos uma causa perdida. Essa história de assassinato não tem a ver conosco, mas sim com política.

— Minha doce Bella. — replicou Edward num tom sedutoramente paciente. — Nesse mundo em que vivemos, tudo é uma questão política.

Bella se sentiu momentaneamente surpresa com a escolha de palavras dele. Não a parte do "minha doce", mas aquela sobre tudo ser política. Por um segundo, pensou que ele tivesse descoberto tudo e a tivesse chamado ali para dizer isso. Mas, depois de fitá-lo, soube que, embora tivesse acertado o alvo em cheio, Edward só tinha dado um tiro no escuro com aquela frase.

O telefone interno tocou e Edward fez uma careta para o aparelho, mas mesmo assim atendeu.

— Leah. Não me diga que a Terceira Guerra realmente começou.

— Felizmente não, senhor. — disse Leah, habituada ao tom meio irônico, meio aborrecido dele. — Eu liguei porque a senhorita Swan pediu que a avisasse se ficasse mais que dez minutos na sua sala.

Edward franziu o cenho para Bella, o fone ainda no ouvido.

— Você deu ordens à minha secretária?

— Eu só pedi um favor a Leah. — replicou Bella, vestindo seu terninho e arrumando os cabelos para fora da gola.

Edward suspirou, resignado, agradeceu a secretária mesmo assim, e desligou.

— Então, — disse ele, levantando-se também. — posso acreditar que você vai ao menos pensar na minha proposta?

Bella assentiu, toda negócios quando ele se aproximou para abrir a porta para ela.

— Mais uma coisa. — disse Edward.

— O que é?

— Eu lembro de você ter mencionado alguma coisa sobre rosquinhas ao telefone.

— Ah. — Bella conteve um sorriso. — Fale sobre isso com Emmett. Ele conseguiu devorar sete rosquinhas em menos de dois minutos.

Edward suspirou.

— Acho que esse é o preço que se paga por ter um brutamontes como segurança.

— Você sempre foi um coração mole em relação aos seus funcionários. Por isso eles são tão rebeldes. — disse Bella, mas seu tom era de brincadeira.

— Nunca fui coração mole em relação à estagiária da Martin's, e mesmo assim ela era rebelde e contestava minhas decisões mais do que todos os outros estagiários juntos.

— Isso porque ela era uma mulher confiante e corajosa. E porque você sempre tomava as decisões erradas. — Bella colocou os óculos escuros. — E eu sei que errava de propósito.

— Eu tinha que chamar sua atenção de algum modo. Inferno, estava a ponto de começar a andar pela firma carregando uma placa "Isabella Swan, saia comigo".

— Já disse para parar de tentar fazer piadas, Edward.

— Isso não é uma piada. É a verdade.

Ela o fitou, grata pelos óculos esconderem seus olhos, e tentou transformar numa careta o sorriso que ameaçava se revelar. Se cogitasse aceitar o trabalho, teria que levar em conta o senso de humor e a predisposição de Edward por levantar verdades que ainda a afetavam a ponto de fazê-la sorrir.

— Eu ligo para você assim que tiver uma resposta. — disse Bella, por fim, encerrando definitivamente aquela conversa. Depois de dar um passo para fora da sala, fitou-o por sobre o ombro. — E não mande mais Emmett atrás de mim. Da próxima vez, eu vou fazer um escândalo.

Edward ficou sorrindo para o corredor vazio.

O inferno que aquela garota da chuva ainda não estava ali.

— ~ —

Bella morava numa área residencial que ficava a quinze minutos da Martin's. Seu apartamento não era grande. Tinha cômodos práticos e confortáveis. Para ela, conforto e comodidade sempre vinham antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Era um lugar com uma decoração simples e prática, arcadas gregas e paredes claras. Como passava boa parte do tempo trabalhando, Bella não costumava oferecer jantares ou convidar muitas pessoas para eventos sociais. Por isso, sua sala de jantar contava apenas com uma bela mesa de carvalho com seis lugares. Havia uma pequena cozinha de azulejos em preto-e-branco, armários brancos e um fogão automático que ela raramente usava. Seu quarto era igualmente simples, com apenas uma cama confortável, um banheiro exclusivo e paisagens inglesas nas paredes que tinham sido um presente da mãe, quando Bella comprou aquele apartamento.

Depois de tomar um rápido banho e vestir uma roupa de casa confortável, Bella pegou uma garrafa de vinho, sentou-se no sofá, sobre as pernas cruzadas em posição de ioga, e ficou fitando o sol se pôr enquanto pensava.

Foi nesse estado que Rosalie Hale, atualmente sua colega de morada, a encontrou quando entrou no apartamento.

Largando as chaves sobre o aparador e apoiando a mão na parede para tirar o sapato de saltos escandalosamente altos, Rosalie franziu o cenho.

— Bebendo, no meio da semana?

— Eu precisava. — disse Bella e terminou de beber o vinho num gole só.

Rosalie inclinou a cabeça para o lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por quê?

Bella ergueu os olhos para ela.

— Encontrei com Edward hoje.

— Edward... Cullen? — perguntou Rosalie, arregalando os olhos, e se sentou no braço de uma poltrona — Aquele Edward?

— Ele mesmo. — Bella recostou-se no sofá, descansando a cabeça no encosto. — Edward, com toda a sua glória, confiança masculina, sorriso perfeito e olhar sedutor. — Ela suspirou. — Ele me pediu para trabalhar para ele.

— Ah, céus. E o que você disse?

— Eu disse que ia pensar.

Meio zonza, meio fascinada, Rosalie ficou fitando-a por um longo instante. Havia conhecido Bella um pouco depois de ela terminar o relacionamento com Edward Cullen. Então, não era como se conhecesse outra Bella a não ser a feroz e implacável assessora com quem convivia dentro e fora da Martin's. Mas sempre tinha notado uma leve mudança pela qual ela passava quando alguém mencionava Edward Cullen. Não sabia afirmar com precisão, mas podia jurar que havia outra Bella, anterior à distante e eficiente profissional que ela era atualmente. E tinha certeza de que essa outra Bella tinha sido confinada após o término de seu relacionamento com Cullen. É claro que Rosalie não comentava esse tipo de coisa com Bella e, há muito tempo, aprendera a não fazer perguntas.

Por experiência própria, sabia que as pessoas, às vezes, não gostavam de falar sobre certos assuntos. Ela e Bella eram esse tipo de pessoas. Por isso eram amigas e se davam tão bem.

— Ele acha que o pai matou alguém. — disse Bella após algum tempo.

— Ah, merda. — murmurou Rosalie. — É sério isso?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Não sei. É por isso que ele quer me contratar. Para descobrir, antes que outros descubram.

— Outros tipo a polícia? Ou a mídia?

— Outros tipo esses e um adversário político.

— Jesus, Bella, pode ser perigoso.

— Eu sei disso. — disse ela, esfregando os braços como se o movimento a ajudasse a pensar.— Mas eu estou tão cheia de Carlisle Cullen e tipos como ele que se livram de pessoas como se elas fossem mosquitos incomodando o seu sono. Se ele matou alguém, Rose, ele tem que ser detido.

— Ok, mas não seria trabalho da polícia detê-lo?

— Essas coisas estão acontecendo em Washington, Rose. Aqui, a polícia só não é a última a saber porque ainda existem os eleitores. Essa cidade é como uma imensa mesa de jantar, na qual as coisas mais importantes e sujas acontecem debaixo dela.

— E você está prestes a entrar debaixo da mesa para bisbilhotar.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Você disse isso no minuto em que me contou essas coisas. Aliás, por que você me contou essas coisas?

— Porque nós somos melhores amigas?

Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha, cética.

— Ok. — admitiu Bella. — Edward tem uma pequena equipe, mas ninguém que eu conheça ou confie. Então, pensei que talvez você estivesse interessada em fazer um trabalho extra?

— Você está mesmo propondo que eu me junte a você nessa caça ao político perigoso?

— Sim? — Bella transformou a afirmação numa pergunta e, quando Rosalie a fitou com uma expressão séria e compenetrada, sentiu que talvez ela fosse recusar sua oferta.

Entretanto, após alguns segundos de deliberação, Rosalie esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— E é exatamente por isso que eu te amo, Isabella Swan. — disse ela. — Quando nós começamos?

— Assim que eu disser a Edward que aceito trabalhar para ele.

— Vamos nessa, então!

— Rose, eu agradeço o seu entusiasmo, mas tem mais uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Vou precisar do seu irmão também.

— ~ —

Depois que Rosalie foi tomar banho, Bella bebeu o último gole de vinho, pegou o celular e discou o número de Edward antes que começasse a pensar duas vezes.

Ele atendeu na primeira chamada.

— Se vamos fazer isso, faremos sob os meus termos. — disse ela, indo direto ao ponto. — Eu vou pedir uma licença na Martin's, não vou fazer nada além de comer, respirar e viver esse caso, sob o pretexto de estar cuidando da sua candidatura, o que não significa que eu também não vou cuidar da sua candidatura ao Senado. Quando isso acabar e você ganhar a eleição — porque, comigo à frente, você vai ganhar — eu vou receber uma excelente comissão e talvez o meu nome numa biblioteca que você vai fundar. Desse instante em diante, eu estou trabalhando para você, então, nada de falar do passado. Seremos colegas de trabalho, nada além disso. Ainda, eu quero ter acesso a tudo, absolutamente tudo o que você fizer no seu escritório. Você também vai se comportar. Nada de escândalos, sexuais ou políticos. Guarde isso para quando for Presidente. Começando por amanhã de manhã, você vai me dar acesso à lista das pessoas que fazem parte do seu comitê de eleição, além de me dar carta branca para promover, excluir ou incluir funcionários. Eu também estou levando duas pessoas de minha inteira confiança comigo, para ajudar nesse caso. — Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. — Alguma pergunta?

— Já posso assumir que você está dentro?

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos, rezando para que estivesse tomando a decisão correta.

— Estou dentro.

— Excelente. — disse Edward. — Temos uma reunião do comitê de eleição amanhã, às duas da tarde.

— Estarei lá. — afirmou Bella. — E Edward?

— Sim.

— Tire esse sorriso idiota da cara.

— Sim, senhora. — replicou Edward e ouviu-a encerrar a ligação sem dizer mais nada.

Bastante satisfeito, ele se recostou na cadeira... e seu sorriso tornou-se ainda mais amplo.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, interessada em ler o próximo capítulo? **


	4. Capítulo 3 - Family Ties

**Capítulo Três**

Family Ties

_As famílias felizes parecem-se todas; as famílias infelizes são infelizes cada uma à sua maneira. — Leon Tolstoi_

Quando chegou ao Congresso naquela tarde, Bella estava acompanhada de Rosalie e Jasper Hale, o irmão gêmeo de Rose cuja habilidade com computadores tinha sido uma importante aliada de Bella nos últimos cinco anos.

Jasper não trabalhava na Martin's, como a irmã, mas mantinha uma carreira como freelancer e, em geral, isso significava trabalhar para Bella. Ele era um cara legal, calado e tranquilo — o completo oposto da irmã.

Bella podia ser muito boa em seu trabalho, mas era justa o suficiente para admitir que, desde que os conhecera, Rose e Jasper tinham-na ajudado como bons e eficientes assistentes. Quando Edward fez a proposta, ela automaticamente soubera que os recrutaria para a sua equipe. E não só como profissionais, pensou Bella enquanto recebia o crachá de identificação previamente providenciado pelo gabinete do Deputado Cullen. Antes de serem colegas de trabalho, Rose e Jasper eram seus melhores amigos. Sentia-se mais tranquila por tê-los por perto.

Com os crachás em mãos, os três atravessaram o saguão movimentado, seguindo por corredores que transpiravam política e agitação, até chegarem a área onde ficavam os gabinetes dos deputados.

Ao seu lado, Rose suspirava e arfava, o olhar correndo por todos os lados, como uma criança visitando a Disneylândia pela primeira vez.

— Ah, meu Deus. — Ela disse num sussurro ao mesmo tempo admirado e assustado. — É o Senador Carnegie ali. Oh, e a Secretária de Imprensa! Ah, meu Deus, nós estamos andando no corredor dos poderosos agora. Isso é tão legal!

Jasper revirou os olhos e ignorou a irmã. Muito mais à vontade com softwares e eletrônica, ele mal reparava nas pessoas ou mesmo no lugar onde estava.

— É por aqui. — Bella teve que segurar Rose pelo cotovelo e guiá-la até o corredor certo.

— Oh, mas aquele é…

— O Chefe de Gabinete, eu sei. — disse Bella e ela mesma teve vontade de revirar os olhos. — Mas nós não temos tempo para tietagem agora. Talvez mais tarde.

— Ok. — murmurou Rosalie, tão emburrada como se Bella tivesse lhe negado o privilégio de tirar uma foto com o próprio Mickey Mouse.

O corredor para o gabinete do Deputado Cullen tinha menos pessoas e estava mais silencioso.

Leah Clearwater, a simpática e eficiente secretária de Edward, avistou os três e exibiu um sorriso educado de boas-vindas.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. — disse ela, a voz agradável, sentindo uma familiar pontada de inveja diante do ar confiante e poderoso de Isabella Swan. Se estivesse de volta ao jardim de infância e lhe perguntassem o que queria ser quando crescesse, sabia exatamente que resposta daria.

— Leah. — Bella devolveu o sorriso e apresentou Rose e Jasper a ela.

Depois, a secretária se levantou e guiou-os para a sala de reuniões, onde, ela avisou, o Deputado Cullen e seus assistentes já se encontravam.

Quando a porta foi aberta, Bella ouviu a voz grave e clara de Edward enchendo o ambiente.

— É tudo uma questão de foco. — Ele estava dizendo aos assistentes, que o observavam como eleitores em meio a um discurso político. Todos continuaram observando-o, sem reparar no grupo que entrara na sala. — Precisamos estabelecer temas e, depois, definir qual será a minha opinião em relação a eles. Se fizermos isso, faremos...

— Os eleitores saberem quem você é. — disse Bella, ao que Edward e seus assistentes viraram-se para observá-la. — O que importa é a sua opinião, porque assim os eleitores vão saber quem é o homem por trás do sorriso fotogênico nas capas de revistas. É assim que os mais conservadores vão parar de torcer o nariz para o playboy boa pinta e vão começar a ouvi-lo. É como você vai penetrar em diferentes seguimentos da sociedade e vai começar a ser levado a sério. Não apenas como um candidato com um passado exemplar na Câmara dos Representantes, mas como um político competente e pronto para pôr os pés no Senado em fevereiro. É assim que você vai ser eleito senador.

A essa altura, ela já tinha caminhado pela extensão da mesa de reuniões e estava parada na ponta oposta a de Edward.

— Senhoras e senhores, — disse ele com um meio sorriso, sinalizando na direção dela. — conheçam Isabella Swan.

— A Dama de Ferro? — arfou uma das assistentes. Quando Bella se virou para fitá-la, ela corou feito uma colegial. — Digo, a senhorita Swan, que trabalha para a Martin's?

— Estou atualmente de licença, mas, ao menos até hoje de manhã, Swan era o sobrenome que constava nos meus documentos.

— É claro. — a assistente assentiu vigorosamente e fingiu que tinha alguma coisa a anotar, ansiosa por quebrar o contato visual.

— Então — disse Edward. —, vocês dois devem ser Rosalie e Jasper Hale, certo? — Ele estendeu a mão à guisa de cumprimento.

— Rose. — Ela disse, com os olhos brilhando de animação e a voz ofegante. — É uma honra conhecê-lo, Deputado Cullen.

— O prazer é meu. Jasper. — disse ele, também o cumprimentando com um aperto de mãos.

Jasper aceitou a mão e assentiu, o cumprimento menos entusiasmado que o da irmã.

— Hale? — disse uma voz melodiosa, seguida do som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada.

Alice Cullen se aproximou da ponta da mesa, o cenho franzido, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella ouviu Jasper gemer e Rose murmurar algo nada educado.

— Os gêmeos Hale? — Alice olhou de Rose para Jasper, mas quem respondeu a pergunta foi Bella.

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou ela, sinalizando entre os irmãos e Alice.

— Pois é. — replicou Rosalie. — Nós nos conhecemos.

Alice soltou uma risada surpresa.

— Mas que mundo pequeno! Quer dizer, então, Bella, que você trouxe para a equipe meus antigos colegas de escola. — Ela se aproximou ainda mais, fitando os dois. — Oh, Rosalie, você continua espetacular. A eterna Rainha do Baile.

Rosalie sorriu diante do elogio. Mas Bella a conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer a irritação por trás do gesto.

— Você está muito bem também, Alice. — O tom de Rosalie era doce como uma lâmina afiada. — A eterna segunda colocada.

Bella franziu o cenho. Era muito raro aquele tom sair da boca de Rose. Em geral, ela era sempre gentil ou formal, não abertamente inamistosa.

Alice esboçou um sorriso educado, muito embora os olhos verdes — apenas um tom mais escuros que os do irmão — tivessem cintilado com irritação.

— E você, Jasper, está bem… — Ela o fitou de cima a baixo, os olhos brilhando discretamente em apreciação feminina. Quase não restara nada do garoto desengonçado, de óculos e aparelho dental horroroso. — diferente.

Jasper moveu os lábios, um meio termo entre um crispar de desagrado e um cumprimento, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não imaginei que ficaria tudo entre antigos... conhecidos. — observou Edward, fitando Bella. — Mas acredito que isso vai facilitar nosso trabalho, não é mesmo?

— Essa não é a questão. — replicou Bella. — Trabalho é trabalho e nós vamos ter que fazer bastante esforço com esse aqui.

Edward sorriu e Bella teve vontade de estapeá-lo. Não importava o que acontecesse, ele sempre invocava aquele maldito sorriso cínico.

— Você é a especialista aqui. — disse ele e indicou uma das cadeiras.

Bella o analisou por um instante.

— Você tem razão. — disse. — Eu sou.

— ~ —

Quando mudaram a família para a capital do país, Carlisle e Esme Cullen instalaram-se nos arredores de D.C, numa área residencial conhecida por seus moradores de sobrenomes importantes e contas bancárias de mais de dez dígitos. Em uma mansão elegante e imponente, digna do título de Senador do senhor Cullen, criaram seus dois filhos e herdeiros, sempre abrindo as portas para amigos, tanto políticos quanto de outros meios. Os eventos sociais na Mansão Cullen logo receberam a fama de serem os melhores da capital e, logo, receber um convite para um desses eventos só ficava atrás de ser convidado para uma festa na Casa Branca.

Edward, que havia crescido em meio a essas festas, nunca as tinha apreciado. Eram sempre as mesmas rotinas e sorrisos insinceros, palavras dissimuladas e olhares oblíquos. Desde muito cedo, aprendera que as pessoas faziam tudo naquelas festas, menos se divertir. Era apenas mais uma peça no eterno jogo de influências em que D.C e seus arredores estava metida. Quando aprendeu a jogar, Edward também aprendeu a evitar aqueles eventos. Mas não o fez por muito tempo, uma vez que resolveu retomar a carreira política após o rompimento com Bella. Por isso, ele mesmo havia oferecido festas na mansão, para o bem da própria carreira, com a assistência eficiente da mãe, uma anfitriã nata, e o auxílio e influência do pai, um homem de muitas conexões em D.C.

Agora, porém, gostava de assumir uma posição mais independente e, para eterna insatisfação dos pais, havia encerrado sua temporada de coquetéis e jantares na Mansão Cullen em benefício de sua carreira.

O segundo mandato como Deputado o tinha tornado mais experiente e mais confiante. Tanto que estava começando a sair da sombra do pai. Alguns já começavam a falar sobre Carlisle Cullen como o pai de Edward Cullen, não o oposto. Aos ouvidos de Edward, isso soava como sucesso. Respeitava a carreira do pai e era grato por ela tê-lo alçado à política, mas tudo o que desejara, desde o início, era ser merecedor de seu cargo pelo que fazia, não pelo sangue que corria em suas veias.

A única vez em que Edward lamentava a falta das festas era quando tinha de jantar, só ele e os pais, na Mansão. Embora passasse mais da metade do tempo em seu gabinete no Capitólio, havia momentos em que acabava estando em casa a tempo de compartilhar um jantar em família.

Era o caso daquela noite, quando estava compartilhado branzino e vinho do porto com Carlisle e Esme na sala de refeições da mansão, com vistas para uma floresta de pinheiros e sequoias.

— Como estão as coisas no gabinete, Edward? — Carlisle estava sentado em seu habitual lugar na ponta da mesa, com a esposa ao seu lado direito e o filho ao esquerdo.

— Não poderiam estar melhores. — Edward colocou um pedaço quente e amanteigado do peixe na boca, saboreando a textura suave. — Conseguimos passar um projeto de lei para o Congresso.

Carlisle fitou o filho por sobre a borda da taça enquanto bebia.

— Um dos seus projetos?

Edward conteve uma careta. Era exatamente o tipo de prioridade a que o pai dava importância.

— Sim. — respondeu ele. — Um projeto sobre o financiamento à pesquisa ecológica em todo o país.

— Parece interessante. — observou Esme com um sorriso, bebericando seu gim com delicadeza.

Edward devolveu o sorriso à mãe e se perguntou se ela estaria misturando seus amados calmantes com bebida alcoólica de novo. Ela estava sorridente demais, pensou. Isso não era bom sinal quando se tratava de Esme.

— Você devia tentar passar aquele projeto sobre incentivo fiscal às empresas de combustível. Isso garante votos. Vai levá-lo direto ao Senado.

— Esse projeto não está finalizado. — explicou Edward. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas discussões sobre aquilo tivera com Carlisle. — Eu não teria apoio dos outros membros do partido se o apresentasse agora.

— Você quer ganhar a eleição em novembro?

— É claro que quero, pai.

— Não está parecendo. — observou Carlisle, cortando seu peixe. Por sobre a mesa, a esposa e o filho trocaram olhares. O de Esme estava resignado; o de Edward, furioso. — Você teria o apoio do setor automobilístico e de algumas empresas de combustível se tivesse coragem de propor esse projeto.

— Não é uma questão de coragem. — replicou Edward, entredentes. — É uma questão de agir no tempo certo.

— O quê? — Carlisle esboçou um sorriso torto, debochado. — Agora você é cauteloso?

— Sempre fui, em relação à minha carreira.

— Então você não vai passar da Câmara dos Representantes.

Edward cerrou a mão em punhos.

— Então, querido — Esme interveio, antes que uma discussão começasse. —, estou organizando um chá beneficente no fim de semana. Estava esperando que você comparecesse.

— Não tenho certeza, mãe. — disse Edward, bebendo um gole de vinho e obrigando-se a relaxar. — Vou ficar em D.C. até o fim do sábado para discutir a campanha com minha equipe. Talvez não tenha tempo de vir à mansão depois de hoje.

Esme franziu os lábios em um bico infantil.

— Sinto muito por ouvir isso. Convidei Tanya para o chá. Tinha esperanças de aproximá-los.

Essa era a intenção de Esme desde que Edward tinha dezoito anos. Era o que Carlisle queria também, mas nunca expunha esse desejo abertamente. Ao menos a mãe tinha a decência de fazê-lo, pensou Edward.

— Quem sabe no próximo chá. — disse Edward suavemente. Essa era a sua resposta desde os dezoito anos.

— Se até lá você não estiver trepando de novo com aquela assessora golpista.

— Carlisle!

Edward encarou o pai com um olhar frio. Carlisle respondeu com indiferença.

— Quando pretendia contar que contratou Isabella Swan para assessorar sua campanha? — perguntou o pai.

— Eu não pretendia contar. Isso diz respeito ao meu trabalho e você não faz parte dele.

— Você é um idiota. Mal consigo acreditar que é meu filho.

— Carlisle, por favor...

— Eu sou aquele que não consegue acreditar que você é meu pai.

— Edward, não diga isso! — disse Esme. — Carlisle, por favor, vamos terminar essa refeição sem maiores danos.

— Pensei que você conseguisse usar a própria cabeça e que estivesse livre dessa mulher. — Carlisle ignorou os protestos da esposa e continuou a discussão. — Mas, na primeira oportunidade que teve, foi correndo atrás dela.

— Ela vai trabalhar para mim.

— Quem você quer enganar? Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, ela vai se meter na sua cama de novo. E vai destruir sua carreira.

— Bella não é assim.

— É claro que é. Todas elas são. Sua mãe era e olha onde eu cheguei.

Edward se pôs de pé e teria avançado sobre o pai se Esme não tivesse sido mais rápida.

— Edward, por favor, ele é seu pai.

Infelizmente, pensou Edward, furioso, mas, diante do olhar desolado da mãe, engoliu as palavras e a própria raiva e deixou a sala.

Dessa vez, nem tinha conseguido chegar ao fim do maldito jantar.

— ~ —

Bella voltou ao gabinete em busca do tablet, que continha informações importantes sobre a estratégia de campanha. Os corredores estavam silenciosos, entregues à meia luz, tão vazios quanto os de um prédio abandonado. Ela entrou na própria sala e encontrou o tablet exatamente onde o havia deixado, sobre a mesa de carvalho. Poderia ter esperado até a manhã seguinte para pegá-lo, mas, como sabia que naquela noite seria difícil adormecer, precisava fazer algo para se distrair. E, nos últimos sete anos, não lhe houvera distração melhor que o trabalho. Mesmo que esse, em particular, envolvesse Edward.

Depois de verificar se não havia mais nada que podia levar, ela desligou a luz da sala e fechou a porta. Estava prestes a caminhar para a saída quando ouviu um barulho na sala de Edward. Franzindo o cenho, abriu a porta da sala dele e ligou a luz.

Um gemido de protesto ecoou pela sala, vindo de um monte de roupas amassadas e cabelos despenteados deitado no sofá.

Edward se virou de lado e a fitou com um olho aberto, a expressão mal humorada.

— Desligue a luz. Um homem não pode morrer em paz?

Mais do que habituada aos exageros de Edward, Bella entrou na sala e observou o ambiente revirado. Havia estilhaços de vidro no chão oposto ao sofá, restos de um porta-retratos, assim como uma fotografia dos Cullen, caídos no chão oposto ao sofá. Uma montanha de papéis amassados ou rasgados tinha sido jogada na lixeira. Uma mala aberta tinha sido atirada no chão de qualquer jeito, assim como o terno de Edward.

Franzindo o cenho, ela se virou para ele.

— O que você esteve fazendo aqui?

— Trabalhando até tarde. — replicou Edward, sentando-se e passando as mãos pelo rosto sonolento.

— E também decidiu fazer uma limpeza de última hora? — Ela sinalizou a lixeira abarrotada de papéis.

— São coisas inúteis. Eu devia ter me livrado delas há muito tempo.

Bella se abaixou para juntar o porta-retratos quebrado.

— E quanto a isso? Também precisava se livrar dele?

— Eu esbarrei e ele acabou caindo no chão. — Edward justificou e deu de ombros.

— Imagino que você tenha uma explicação para a mala também.

— Dê-me mais cinco minutos para eu acordar, e eu invento uma desculpa para ela.

— Edward. — disse ela, o tom de advertência, e cruzou os braços.

Ele suspirou audivelmente.

— Eu tive uma briga feia com o meu pai. — disse ele, por fim. — Não queria ir para um hotel, então, vim para cá. Eu odeio hotéis.

— Ouvi falar. — Bella deu uma rápida vasculhada nas pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa de centro.

— Enfim, quando eu cheguei aqui, acabei cochilando.

Ela observou o copo e a garrafa vazia de uísque no chão e depois fitou Edward.

— Você está péssimo.

— Muito obrigado.

Edward esfregou os olhos na tentativa de despertar e rezou para que a dor de cabeça só viesse mais tarde.

— Por acaso você comeu?

— Não tive muito tempo para isso. — disse ele. — Já disse que acabei cochilando. Essa parte é verdade.

— Você precisa comer. — declarou Bella, seus planos de trabalhar até tarde relegados a um segundo plano. — Que tal comida italiana? São pouco mais que dez… Talvez consigamos uma vaga no Bella Notte. O que você acha?

— Eu não quero ir para um restaurante elegante. Quero um cheeseburger, uma coca gelada, batata frita murcha e gordurosa. — replicou Edward. — Ah, e comer observando o rio, também.

— Soa adorável. — replicou ela e cruzou os braços. — Você está péssimo mesmo, não está?

— Ah, você sabe como é. Um típico jantar em família na casa dos Cullen.

Ela sabia exatamente como era e mal podia culpá-lo pela destruição da sala ou a garrafa vazia de bebida.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

— No momento, estou mais interessado no cheeseburger.

Com um longo suspiro, Bella assentiu.

— Nesse caso — Ela recolheu o terno esparramado sobre a mala aberta. —, eu conheço esse lugar, o Moe's, que vende os maiores e melhores cheeseburgers de toda a D.C.

Edward esboçou um sorriso torto e a fitou.

— Você sempre conhece um lugar, ou uma pessoa, não é?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Faço as minhas pesquisas. — disse ela, estendendo-lhe o terno. — Vamos?

Ele segurou o terno na ponta do dedo, jogando-o para as costas e sorriu para ela.

— Obrigado.

Bella assentiu, novamente, e, para a surpresa de ambos, levou uma mão ao rosto dele.

— Ainda somos amigos. — disse ela, afagando-lhe a bochecha. — Isso é algo que eles não vão tirar de nós.

Edward segurou-a pelo pulso e sorriu.

— Não vão mesmo.

— ~ —

O Moe's não ficava diante do rio. Por isso, Edward e Bella fizeram seus pedidos e depois ela dirigiu até chegarem aos bancos à beira do Pontiac. Acima, uma lua cheia e perolada lançava brilho sobre a superfície negra do rio, mesclando-se às luzes artificiais do parque. Eles comeram em meio ao silêncio cúmplice e confortável que costumavam compartilhar antes de tudo se tornar complicado.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa a você?

Bella terminou de mastigar e bebeu um longo gole de refrigerante antes de responder.

— É claro.

— Você sente falta de nós dois, de como as coisas costumavam ser antes? — Ele se virou para fitá-la, os olhos verdes refletindo o luar com um misto de charme e mistério.

— Eu sinto falta de como as coisas costumavam ser. — Bella escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente.

Edward assentiu.

— Não de nós.

— Edward. — Por um instante, ela teve vontade de erguer a mão e dizer que havia sentido falta dos dois juntos a cada segundo dos últimos sete anos. Mas prudência e razão mantiveram sua mão sobre o colo e as palavras apenas na mente. — Nós nunca teríamos dado certo. Em algum momento, você ou eu não teríamos outra saída a não ser nos afastarmos. E teria sido uma separação feia se tivéssemos insistido por mais tempo.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa e sem humor, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas e observou o rio.

— Engraçado. — comentou. — É exatamente isso que meu pai costumava dizer sobre nosso relacionamento.

Bella remexeu-se no banco.

— Isso é porque ele também percebeu onde estávamos indo. — declarou, por fim.

— Nunca pensei que meu pai fosse tão sensível assim.

— Ele é um homem inteligente.

— Oh, sim. Isso ele é. — disse Edward, o tom ácido.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Edward. — disse ela, cautelosa. — Onde você quer chegar com isso?

Ele não respondeu logo. Durante um longo tempo ficou observando o rio. Quando sentou-se mais ereto no banco e falou, sua voz saiu baixa e sombria.

— Eu sei sobre o trato. — disse. — Sei a real razão porque você terminou comigo. — Ele se virou para fitá-la. — Sei que meu pai lhe pagou. E que você aceitou o dinheiro.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capítulo ainda não tinha sido postado. Agora, quero realmente saber se existe quem queira ler o restante da história. Vou estabelecer um esquema de postagens quinzenal, sim? Então, obrigada por ler e até mais! **


	5. Capítulo 4 - Genuine Lies

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. :D Aí vai mais um!**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Genuine Lies

_Oh, que teia emaranhada tecemos, quando decidimos engendrar mentiras! — Sir Walter Scott_

— Foi Carlisle que lhe contou isso?

Ela não negou, pensou Edward. Tivera esperanças de que a primeira reação de Bella seria negar, de que ela ficaria ofendida ou furiosa com sua acusação. Mas, no lugar disso, ela havia escolhido abordar o assunto de maneira prática. Com a mesma praticidade que usava em seu trabalho, pensou, quer quando precisava lidar com uma mentira, ou um fato verdadeiro.

— Não. — Edward era político o suficiente para manter a expressão impassível e o tom de voz neutro. — Quando Alice descobriu sobre as negociações entre Elaine e meu pai, ela também encontrou a transferência de uma alta soma em dinheiro. Era uma transferência de uma das empresas do meu pai para a sua conta, Bella.

Igualmente impassível, ela o fitou, pensando na melhor maneira de lidar com aquela situação.

— Foi por isso que você me contratou, para abordar esse assunto?

Tanta frieza, pensou Edward. Era como se ela tivesse sido mergulhada, súbita e violentamente, num lago congelado e tivesse perdido todo o calor que um dia tivera. Era tão difícil, mesmo doloroso, ouvir aquela voz fria ou encarar aqueles olhos endurecidos. Especialmente para ele, que conhecera uma Bella de voz suave, acolhedora, e olhos tão exóticos e calorosos quanto uma tina de chocolate puro e derretido.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com nossa relação profissional. — disse ele.

— Não está parecendo. — replicou Bella. — Você está confundindo as coisas. E eu não vejo necessidade de discutirmos esse assunto.

— Você vai fugir da verdade? — inquiriu Edward, arqueando uma sobrancelha, devolvendo-lhe o olhar gelado.

— Não estou fugindo. — replicou Bella. — Só não quero discutir o passado. Pensei que já tivesse deixado isso claro.

— Eu confiei em você. — Edward escolheu dizer. — E você agiu pior do que todos os outros.

Bella crispou os lábios e engoliu o próprio orgulho. Era isso, então. Edward se sentia traído — e com toda a razão. Ela também se sentiria assim, se estivesse no lugar dele. Sentir-se-ia traída, furiosa, mesmo humilhada, e enojada. Todas as coisas que via nos olhos de Edward agora. Nos olhos que, pensou, no passado, tinham-na olhado com nada mais que ternura e paixão. Mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo. Em um tempo quando suas vidas eram simples. Ou, em um tempo em que achavam que as coisas podiam ser simples. Agora, ele a odiava.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Mas você devia saber que, dentro desse meio em que escolhemos viver, só se pode confiar em uma pessoa. Você mesmo.

Ela pegou a bolsa e seu levantou. Deu as costas a ele e se preparou para voltar ao próprio carro.

— Então, é isso? — quis saber ele, também se levantando. — Você vai me deixar aqui, com uma frase de efeito e vai embora?

Ainda de costas para ele, Bella segurou a alça da bolsa com tanta força que o nó dos dedos ficou branco. Ela fechou os olhos um instante, mas eles estavam secos quando se virou e o encarou.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Admita. Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Certamente, não foi difícil aceitar o dinheiro.

— Se é tão importante para você.

— É, sim.

Bella contraiu o maxilar e disse lentamente:

— Seu pai me ofereceu dinheiro, sim. — admitiu. — Ele disse que não achava uma boa ideia ver o filho ligado a uma moça como eu, que pertencia a um cenário diferente do seu. Então, logo depois disso, você e eu terminamos.

— Não, você me deixou.

Bella sabia que suas próximas palavras seriam injustas, mas só podia rezar para que, quando chegasse o dia, ele a perdoasse.

— Então, essa é a questão, não é? O que importa para você, o que o deixou furioso, foi o fato de _eu_ ter terminado com você, de _eu_ tê-lo deixado. Isso certamente causou danos ao seu ego. — Erguendo a cabeça para trás, Bella encontrou os olhos dele com arrogância. — Você é mais Cullen do que imagina, Edward.

Dessa vez, ela deu as costas a ele e seguiu para o carro a passos apressados, antes que ele tivesse a chance de impedi-la. Quando bateu a porta bruscamente e seguiu em direção à avenida principal, a raiva borbulhou forte e destrutiva.

Carlisle Cullen tinha feito de novo. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que não haveria chance de Edward querê-la de volta.

Bella nunca tinha aceitado um centavo de Carlisle. Como dissera a Edward, ele havia lhe oferecido dinheiro, mas ela tinha recusado. Então, como o dinheiro não havia funcionado, ele lhe ofereceu uma ameaça e ela não teve outra escolha a não ser afastar-se de Edward.

Cinco anos atrás, ameaçá-la tinha funcionado, mas, pensou Bella diante de uma sinaleira vermelha, ela não era mais jovem, muito menos frágil, como aquela moça recém-formada que se apaixonara pelo filho do Diabo. Era infinitamente mais experiente e confiante agora. Mais esperta.

E, dessa vez, quando o todo-poderoso ex-senador Cullen atacasse, estava disposta não só a revidar, mas a acabar definitivamente com Carlisle Cullen.

— ~ —

Uma atmosfera de trabalho amena era ideal para o sucesso de qualquer empreitada. Pessoas convivendo em harmonia, também. Em algumas áreas, isso era tudo o que os empregados precisavam para trabalhar com eficiência. Não era o caso do comitê de campanha do Deputado Cullen. Quando hostilidade e fúria pairavam silenciosamente no ar, isso também ajudava a melhorar a qualidade do trabalho.

Sentados em lados opostos da mesa, trocando palavras civilizadas, porém mais geladas que o frio do Polo Norte, Bella e Edward pareciam terem sido possuídos por algum deus da campanha política. Como num jogo de pingue-pongue, eles disparavam ideias e planos, anotados prontamente por seus assistentes, traçando um perfil de campanha que poderia facilmente eleger Edward presidente.

Meio zonzos, os assistentes, assim como Rosalie e até mesmo Jasper, assistiam abismados àquela sessão de extrema eficiência. Quando, duas horas e meia depois de uma sessão ininterrupta de planejamento impecável, eles se dispersaram para o horário de almoço, cada presente na sala tinha uma leve sensação de vertigem, embora tivessem aprendido mais naquele tempo do que durante os quatro anos de faculdade.

— Minha nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? — disse Rosalie, sussurrando, ao irmão gêmeo. — O que deu naqueles dois?

— Eles brigaram. — Foi Alice quem deu a resposta, surgindo ao lado de Rose e sobressaltando-a levemente.

Porque estava levemente curiosa, Rosalie ignorou a própria irritação e franziu o cenho, curiosa.

— Como é?

— Edward e Bella brigaram. — repetiu Alice, também aos sussurros, porque o irmão e Bella ainda estavam na sala. — Eles têm isso em comum. Tornam-se inspirados e mais eficientes do que são quando brigam. Isso acontece desde que se conheceram.

Meio cética, Rosalie franziu o cenho.

— Você está falando sério?

— É claro que estou. — replicou Alice. — Edward e Bella são profissionais o suficiente para manterem as coisas num nível civilizado, mesmo tendo discutido. Então, ao invés de extravasarem essa hostilidade, eles a canalizam para o trabalho. O resultado será uma campanha vitoriosa.

— Bella é eficiente, mesmo sem brigas. — disse Jasper, a voz baixa, com um inquestionável tom de lealdade.

Alice se virou para fitá-lo.

— Sim, ela é. Assim como Edward. Mas isso não significa que eles não podem ter seus momentos.

Jasper deu de ombros, meio indiferente às palavras de Alice. Ele juntou seu notebook da mesa e rumou para a saída da sala.

Alice fitou Rosalie.

— Um homem de poucas palavras, esse seu irmão.

Rosalie esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Eu poderia concordar com você. — disse ela. — Mas estaria mentindo. Pior, perderia a oportunidade de discordar e dizer que a questão não é falta de palavras. A questão é que Jasper não gosta de você.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso foi rude.

— Apelidar meu irmão de Esquilo Quatro-olhos, também. — replicou Rosalie, colocando a bolsa nos ombros e equilibrando sua pasta no quadril. — Mas você o fez mesmo assim. Considere minhas palavras uma revanche.

— Então, é assim que vai ser? Você vai passar a campanha toda numa revanche?

— Você passou o colegial inteiro chamando-o assim, não foi? — disparou Rosalie como resposta.

— Eu não sabia que a doce Rosalie tinha um lado vingativa.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse uma pessoa informada mesmo.

— Rose. — Bella a chamou, antes que Alice pudesse replicar. — Vamos almoçar?

Ainda fitando Alice, o olhar desafiador, Rosalie disse:

— Claro.

— Ótimo. — disse Bella. Tinha percebido a troca de olhares silenciosamente hostis entre a melhor amiga e a ex-cunhada. E sabia que, ao contrário dela, as duas não seriam capazes de manter aquela hostilidade silenciosa por muito tempo. — Até mais, Alice.

— Bom almoço. — murmurou Alice e manteve os olhos em Rosalie até elas saírem da sala.

— Você pretendia perfurar a cabeça loira de Rosalie com os olhos? — inquiriu Edward à irmã. — Estava bem perto de fazer isso, sabe.

— Não gosto muito de Rosalie Hale.

— Não diga.

— Estou dizendo. E ela também me detesta. Por uma bobagem, se quer saber.

— Porque você era cruel com o irmão dela, nos tempos de colégio?

Alice o fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Eu era cruel?

— Eu ouvia você ao telefone. — Edward vestiu o terno enquanto falava. — Você _era_ cruel.

— Talvez. — Alice revirou os olhos. — Mas não vejo porque Rosalie ainda se importa com isso. Jasper já é bem grandinho e pode se defender.

— Pelo que eu vi de Jasper até agora, ele não dá a mínima para nada. Está sempre focado no trabalho e o resto do mundo que se dane.

— Ele sempre foi assim. Não em relação ao trabalho, mas à informática. — O que dava na mesma, pensou, uma vez que o trabalho dele, agora, envolvia informática. — Jasper sempre teve olhos apenas para seus queridos brinquedinhos eletrônicos.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Isso é mágoa que eu estou reconhecendo no seu tom, Alice?

Ela ergueu o queixo, arrogante.

— Claro que não. Por que eu sentiria mágoa de alguém que mal conheço? Ou conheci, se quer saber.

Dando de ombros, Edward resolveu deixar esse assunto de lado. Havia reconhecido o brilho de batalha nos olhos da irmã e tudo o que não podia bancar, agora, era mais uma briga com alguém de sua equipe.

— Não posso dizer que isso é ruim. O foco direcionado de Jasper, quero dizer. — Edward refletiu. — Torna nossa equipe perfeita.

— Seremos perfeitos até você e Bella explodirem como uma panela de pressão. — avaliou Alice. — Então, todo mundo vai sair respingado.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

Alice esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Espere e veremos.

— ~ —

— Estou dizendo. — Rosalie apontou sua taça na direção de Bella. — Não gosto daquela fadinha do mal.

Com as atividades do dia encerradas, e uma taça de Cabernet para brindar a noite de sexta-feira, Bella ocupava o sofá em frente a amiga. O clima era de quase-fim-de-semana, é verdade, e ela estava usando calça de algodão confortável e uma camisa larga, mas sabia que, quando o assunto era seu trabalho, ele nunca a abandonava realmente.

— Não estou pedindo a você que se torne melhor amiga de Alice. — Bella bebeu um gole de vinho e cogitou a possibilidade de verificar a caixa de e-mails. — Só o que peço é que não comece um incêndio naquele escritório. Não podemos bancar uma coisa dessas.

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Você está mais empenhada do que nunca em desmascarar o Senador. Não vou entrar no ringue com Alice. — acrescentou. — Pelo menos, não até você conseguir o que quer. É uma promessa.

— Obrigada. — Bella não tinha muita certeza se devia agradecer, dado que a outra esboçava um sorriso perigoso. Mas decidiu ignorar isso. Rosalie prometera que não faria nada. Sabia que podia confiar na palavra da amiga. — Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu entre você e Alice?

— Não foi entre mim e a fadinha do mal. Durante o colegial, ela costumava espalhar boatos ou colocar apelidos maliciosos em Jasper.

— E isso o deixava mal?

— Mais ou menos. — Rosalie deu de ombros. — Você sabe como é o meu irmão. Ele praticamente vive uma vida online. Se não fosse por aquela vadia da Maria, eu continuaria achando que ele é virgem.

— Como você pensa bem de mim. — replicou Jasper, entrando na sala com um notebook embaixo do braço.

Rosalie o fitou, dando de ombros.

— Só estou falando.

— E você não tem nada melhor sobre o que falar além da minha vida sexual?

— Posso falar sobre a minha. Quer ouvir?

— Não, obrigado. — disse ele, com uma careta, e virou-se para Bella. — Trouxe o que você me pediu. — Ele sinalizou o notebook. — O que quer que eu faça?

Bebendo o último gole de vinho, Bella deixou a taça sobre a mesinha de café.

— Você pode rastrear uma conta para mim, saber quem a fechou, quem deu a ordem?

— É claro. — Jasper assentiu e a acompanhou quando ela caminhou em direção à mesa de jantar.

Rosalie os seguiu, a taça ainda em mãos — era sexta-feira, afinal — e ocupou uma das cadeiras.

— Por que você precisa disso, Bella? — Ela quis saber, lançando um olhar em direção à amiga, sentada do outro lado da mesa.

Bella a cruzou as mãos sobre o mogno escuro e elegante, olhando de Rosalie a Jasper. Então, contou aos dois o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, o que Edward achava ter descoberto sobre o motivo por trás do rompimento deles. Também contou que, na mesma época em que Carlisle havia lhe dito para afastar-se de Edward, sua conta bancária tinha sido fechada abruptamente. O banco tinha feito uma análise e tentado descobrir a razão, mas nunca haviam chegado à conclusão alguma. Para compensar o transtorno, eles tinham lhe oferecido uma conta nova, abastecida com o mesmo valor da anterior, as mais profundas e sinceras desculpas, e um cartão _platinum_.

Atribuindo o incidente a alguma falha no sistema, Bella havia aceitado a resolução do banco e nunca tinha associado o ocorrido a nada. Mas, tão logo Edward surgira com aquela revelação sobre suborno, sobre uma transferência entre uma conta de Carlisle e a dela, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Seu instinto dizia — melhor, gritava — que Carlisle estava por trás do incidente com sua conta. E, agora que estava realmente olhando para os fatos, tentando relacioná-los, começava a se perguntar por trás de quantos outros incidentes o ex-senador estaria.

Enquanto Bella contava sua história e suas suspeitas, Jasper trabalhava no computador. Ele levou algum tempo batucando nas teclas e franzindo o cenho para a tela, até que, algum tempo depois de ouvir a história de Bella, ele ergueu os olhos para ela e a irmã e anunciou:

— Consegui. — Ele virou a tela do notebook para que as duas pudessem visualizá-la. — Consegui recuperar os dados da sua antiga conta. Ela não foi exatamente fechada. Pelo que consta aqui, o banco apenas a bloqueou — Ele apontou para algumas informações na tela. — um dia depois de uma grande quantia em dinheiro ser debitada nela.

— E o depósito partiu de uma das empresas da família Cullen. — disse Bella, lendo o extrato e lembrando-se do que Edward dissera. — Isso é bom. O que mais você descobriu?

Jasper retribuiu o olhar ansioso dela com os olhos castanhos brilhando, como um pai muito orgulhoso do feito dos filhos.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e murmurou consigo mesma:

— Nerd.

Sem tê-la ouvido, o irmão digitou alguns comandos no notebook.

— Descobri o lugar de onde partiu a ação de encerramento. — Ele explicou, pressionando uma tecla e fazendo surgir a tela uma nova janela, com uma série de números que não fazia sentido nenhum para Bella ou Rosalie.

— Isso é um endereço em mandarim? — perguntou a irmã, sinalizando a tela.

Foi Jasper quem revirou os olhos dessa vez.

— É um endereço de IP. — disse ele. — Eu rastreei o computador ligado a esse IP, mas acho que você não vai gostar do que descobri. — acrescentou, olhando para Bella.

Ela o fitou de volta.

— Gostando ou não, preciso saber. De onde partiu a ordem?

— De um computador localizado em Georgetown, nesse edifício colonial de cinco andares. — Ele trocou a janela novamente, mudando os números pela fotografia de um simpático edifício em estilo antigo, com tijolos à mostra e fachada inocente.

Bella crispou os lábios, um misto de choque e ressentimento cintilando em seus olhos castanhos.

Jasper a fitou com um olhar quase apologético, muito embora espelhasse um pouco de seu ressentimento.

Confusa, Rosalie olhou do irmão para a melhor amiga.

— Nós sabemos quem mora nesse prédio? — quis saber, o tom levemente aborrecido por, obviamente, ser a única ali que não sabia das coisas. — Sabemos quem fechou a conta da Bella?

— Sim, sabemos. — Foi Jasper quem deu a resposta.

— E quem foi?

— Alice. — Bella se levantou e caminhou até a janela, observando a cidade que começava a adormecer. — Foi Alice quem ajudou Carlisle.

— ~ —

O edifício onde Alice morava — e diante do qual Bella estava agora — não era apenas o lugar no qual encontraria uma pessoa que, tudo indicava, estava contra ela. Essa constatação por si só deixaria algumas pessoas nervosas, é verdade, mas não era por isso que Bella se sentia agitada.

Aquele também era o lugar para onde ela e Edward tinham se mudado, quando decidiram dar aquele enorme passo no relacionamento e viver juntos.

Quantas vezes tinham atravessado aquela porta de entrada — como ela fazia agora, sozinha — em meio a nada mais que descontração, bom humor e a felicidade tola de um casal apaixonado? Incontáveis vezes, imaginou. E quantas vezes eles tinham discutido sobre como subiriam para o terceiro andar, sendo que ele, todo atlético e bem disposto, preferia as escadas, e ela, com as pernas curtas e cansada de caminhar pelo quarteirão, sempre queria o elevador? Muitas vezes também, pensou Bella, assim como muitas vezes Edward simplesmente cansava de discutir e encerrava os argumentos pegando-a no colo e subindo com ela pelas escadas. Costumava ser divertido, ridiculamente suave, lembrou-se. Costumava ser bom.

_Pare com isso, _Bella disse a si mesma, obrigando-se a calar as lembranças, e entrou no saguão pequeno e acolhedor. Tinha vindo até aquele lugar para obter algumas respostas, para esclarecer algo, não para uma sessão "Relembrando o passado.

Ela tinha acabado de atravessar a soleira da porta quando o celular começou a tocar. Distraída, Bella atendeu no segundo toque, sem verificar a tela do aparelho.

— Isabella Swan.

— Bom dia, senhorita assessora.

— Mãe!

— Então, está ocupada demais ou tem um minuto para falar com a sua mãe?

Bella segurou o celular com mais firmeza, relaxando apenas por ouvir a voz maternal de Renée Swan.

— Eu tenho um minuto. Todos os minutos que quiser.

— Fiquei preocupada, já que faz duas semanas que você não liga, ou não vem nos visitar.

— Desculpe. — Ela tentava, arduamente, impedir que o trabalho a afastasse das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Mas nem sempre isso era possível. — Como você e o papai estão?

— Estamos bem. Seu pai conseguiu um aumento.

— Isso é maravilhoso. — Bella sentou-se no sofá do saguão, deixando a bolsa de lado, e observou o dia ensolarado e a rua movimentada através das portas de vidro.

— Willshire continua tranquila, apesar de que o garoto dos Goodwin resolveu entrar numa briga e passou uma noite na companhia de Charlie.

— Papai prendeu o pequeno Billy?

— O garoto já tem dezoito anos, Bella. Ele não é mais tão pequeno assim.

— Deus, no outro dia, eu estava ganhando uns trocados da senhora Goodwin para cuidar de Billy. Agora, ele está até sendo preso pelo papai.

— Seu pai não chegou a fichá-lo, realmente. Só o manteve na delegacia para ensinar uma lição. Charlie é um coração mole, você sabe.

— Eu sei. — Bella suspirou. — Papai é um bom homem. E você é uma mulher de sorte.

— Isso eu sou. Mas, me diga, como você está?

— Bem. Estou me alimentando bem e dormindo bastante. — acrescentou, antes que a mãe pudesse perguntar.

— E, agora, porcos voam e eu não tenho mais nenhuma ruga.

— Bem, ao menos, estou fazendo o primeiro e tentando dar conta do segundo. — Bella admitiu. — Isso conta para alguma coisa, não conta?

— Por enquanto. E quanto ao seu trabalho?

— Estamos envolvidos numa campanha agora, e eu tenho trabalho até minha próxima geração. Mas está tudo bem.

— Bom saber. Quero que você pare de mandar dinheiro.

— E eu quero que você pare de se preocupar com a sua filha.

O suspiro de Renée fez Bella sorrir. Essa era uma discussão antiga.

— Você é uma mulher muito teimosa.

— Como a minha mãe.

Essa também era uma antiga adulação, mas Renée, claramente, não pretendia ceder.

— Esse trabalho que está consumindo o seu tempo. Por que não mencionou que é a campanha de Edward?

_Touché_, pensou Bella e suspirou novamente. Como pudera esperar que a mãe não trouxesse isso à tona? Sabia que Renée lia avidamente a seção política do jornal, assim como Charlie, e que aquele assunto teria de ser abordado com os pais, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas havia ignorado os pensamentos. Não porque não confiasse neles. Só não queria envolvê-los naquela história toda.

— Sinto muito, mãe. — Era tudo o que podia dizer. — Mas é uma questão complicada.

— Estou preocupada com você. Não quero que se machuque novamente.

— Não vou. Prometo. — assegurou-lhe Bella. — Não dessa vez.

— Você ainda sente algo por Edward?

Bella hesitou, um hábito raro, em se tratando de uma conversa com a mãe, e não conseguiu pensar numa resposta objetiva. Obviamente, importava-se com Edward e, como dissera a ele, gostava de pensar nos dois como amigos. Sua motivação ao aceitar gerenciar a campanha dele e descobrir sobre o envolvimento de Carlisle na morte de Elaine Bishop era, também, porque queria ajudá-lo e livrá-lo de algo que podia prejudicá-lo. Mas será que era só por isso?

— Bella? — O apurado sexto sentido de Renée, obviamente, captara o debate mental da filha. — Você ainda sente algo por Edward?

— Ele faz parte do meu passado.

— Hmmm.

— Céus, mamãe, não me venha com esse 'hmmm' cheio de significação. Namorei Edward por dois anos, vivi com ele por quase o mesmo tempo. Isso não é algo que se esquece rapidamente.

— Tive um relacionamento com um homem, antes do seu pai. Durou sete anos. Mas levei menos de um para esquecê-lo. Você e Edward estão separados há cinco.

— Entendo seu raciocínio. Mas as coisas para você aconteceram de maneira diferente. A família do seu ex não ameaçou a sua vida, ou de pessoas que você ama.

Renée ficou em silêncio e, antes de voltar a falar, precisou pigarrear.

— Só não quero vê-la machucada.

— Sou uma mulher adulta. — disse Bella, suavemente. — Além disso, dessa vez, sei com o que estou lidando agora.

Novamente, Renée ficou em silêncio. Por um tempo mais longo dessa vez. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz soou sombria.

— Sabe mesmo?

— ~ —

— Senhorita Swan.

Bella se virou, a mente ainda na conversa que tivera minutos antes com a mãe. Quando viu o homem de olhar suave e expressão amigável, sorriu para ele e levantou-se.

— Senhor Webber. — Ela o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. — Como vai?

— Muito bem, obrigado.

— E quanto à senhora Webber?

— Shirley está bem, graças a Deus. — disse o senhor Webber, erguendo as mãos, como um gesto de agradecimento. — Embora esteja deixando nossa Angela louca, com todo o cuidado e atenção. Angela está prestes a nos dar nosso primeiro neto. — acrescentou, a guisa de explicação.

— Um neto? Mas que notícia maravilhosa. — Bella o cumprimentou pela novidade, tocada pela suavidade e orgulho nos olhos escuros do homem. Para algumas famílias, era tão simples. Teria sido para a dela, se não tivesse escolhido aquele tipo de vida. Mas, então, não seria ela mesma.

— Obrigado, senhorita Swan. — disse o senhor Webber. — Mas eu não acho que veio até aqui para me parabenizar, não é?

— Não. Na verdade, eu vim falar com Alice. Ela está esperando por mim.

— Ah, claro, claro.

Bella sorriu diante da expressão compreensiva do senhor Webber. As vantagens de ser sociável, pensou. Uma troca de palavras e ela conseguiria subir sem ser anunciada.

— Tenha um bom dia, senhor Webber. E, mais uma vez, parabéns pelo neto.

— Obrigada, senhorita Swan. — disse o homem, acenando e, depois, voltou ao seu lugar atrás do balcão na recepção.

Bella se virou e, uma vez que não havia ninguém ali para carregá-la, seguiu em direção ao elevador.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, tocou a campainha apenas uma vez. Quando Alice abriu a porta e a viu, um sorriso lento e enviesado surgiu em seus lábios. Os olhos verdes assumiram aquele brilho cínico — uma marca dos Cullen —, ao invés da surpresa ou curiosidade que Bella estivera esperando.

— Eu sabia que você viria. — disse Alice, o sorriso felino ampliando-se. — Estava esperando que viesse.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe por que eu vim?

— Você quer saber por que eu ajudei o meu pai. — disse ela como resposta, abrindo caminho e sinalizando que Bella entrasse. — E isso é bom. Esperei cinco anos para responder essa pergunta.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham, se vale a pena continuar lendo! Como sabem, a fic é quinzenal, então, próximo capítulo será postado no dia 30/09.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Hidden Desires

**N/A: Oi! Eu sei que disse dezembro, mas esse capítulo precisava apenas ser finalizado. Então, como tive um tempinho, estou postando-o dentro do prazo de quinze dias. Aproveitem! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Hidden Desires

_Há duas tragédias na vida. Uma é a de não obter o que se deseja ardentemente; a outra, a de obtê-lo. — George Bernard Shaw_

O interior do apartamento havia mudado pouco, percebeu Bella quando Alice ofereceu-lhe um lugar para sentar. As paredes da sala conservavam o tom azul-cobalto, com os móveis brancos e despojados espalhados aqui e ali, uma das paredes transformada em estante e repleta de livros, e os sofás, também brancos, com almofadas em tons de azul e cinza. Havia uma lareira abaixo da televisão, acompanhada por um tapete cinzento que ainda possuía uma mancha de vinho, que ela havia derramado há... Quanto tempo? Milhões de anos atrás, pensou.

É claro que mudanças haviam acontecido. Os quadros de paisagens idílicas — que tanto ela quanto Edward apreciavam — tinham sido substituídos por quadros de cidades urbanas e agitadas. As peças decorativas tinham sido substituídas por vazio, uma vez que Alice gostava de ter espaços planos em todo o canto, para poder apoiar seu notebook ou outros aparelhos eletrônicos por toda a casa. Porém, o aroma continuava o mesmo, aquela mistura incomum de perfume de peônias mesclado ao cheiro de loção pós-barba, como uma lembrança que se recusava a ser esquecida.

Bella ocupou o sofá de três lugares, repleto de almofadas, enquanto Alice voltava da cozinha com duas xícaras de café para elas. Ela franziu o cenho.

— Você faz café agora.

— Não, a cafeteira faz. — Alice ocupou uma poltrona em frente à Bella, acomodando-se sobre as pernas dobradas. — Eu não teria sobrevivido nos últimos anos se não fosse pela cafeteira, o micro-ondas e os mágicos serviços de tele-entrega. Fui uma menina mimada, afinal. — Ela deu de ombros, mas não era como se alguma vez intencionara desculpar-se por isso.

Bella a observou por sobre a borda da caneca. Bebeu um longo gole, depois baixou a caneca metodicamente e encarou Alice.

— Você foi mimada. Especialmente pelo seu pai. — disse ela, escolhendo entrar logo no assunto que a trouxera ali. Estava confusa pela reação que Alice tivera ao vê-la ali. E odiava quando algo a confundia. — Tanto cuidado pode resultar em filhos muito leais.

Alice assentiu, bebendo de sua própria caneca.

— É verdade. Pode. — disse ela, reflexiva. — Mas existem coisas capazes de romper com essa lealdade.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Seu pai fez algo a você?

— A mim, não. — Alice sorriu consigo mesma. — Sua amiga Rosalie não é a única irmã protetora nessa história, sabia?

— Então, você ajudou seu pai por causa de Edward? Como assim? Eu não vejo padrão nenhum nisso, Alice.

— Cinco anos atrás — Ela escolheu dizer, recostando-se na poltrona. —, eu descobri que meu pai estava planejando se livrar de você. Bem, não era exatamente novidade para ninguém que nem ele, nem a mamãe, aprovavam seu relacionamento com Edward. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Pensei que ele tentaria alguma coisa inofensiva, como tentar pintá-la como adúltera ou uma interesseira. Não — acrescentou quando percebeu que Bella ia falar. — que eu pensasse que você fosse alguma dessas coisas. Ou mesmo que Edward acreditaria nelas. De qualquer modo, no fim, meu pai tentou chantageá-la, mas você não cedeu. Sabia que ele acreditava _mesmo_ que você cederia quando visse a quantia que ele oferecia?

— Claro que ele acreditava. Para um homem como Carlisle, todo mundo está atrás de dinheiro.

— Ah, bem. — Alice moveu os ombros. — Ele estava errado em relação a você. Estava errado em relação ao que você sentia por Edward.

— E ao que o seu irmão sentia por mim.

— Não. — Alice a fitou. — Não em relação a isso. Todos nós sabíamos que o que Edward sentia por você era... intenso. Meu pai viu isso como uma ameaça. Você não sabe como Edward mudou depois que você entrou na vida dele.

Bella remexeu-se inquieta no sofá.

— O que isso tem a ver com a sua história, Alice?

— Tudo. Tem tudo a ver. — disse ela. — Meu pai se viu diante de algo muito forte, Bella. Quando você recusou aquele dinheiro, deixou claro que não estava com Edward por interesse. E meu irmão... Bem, Edward começou a falar sobre adiar sua candidatura à Câmara.

— Sim, eu me lembro disso.

— Claro que lembra. Ele queria abrir um escritório de advocacia, com você como sócia. Edward queria casar você, ter uma vida normal.

— Seu irmão é um político natural, Alice. Não apenas no sangue, mas por vontade própria. Ele ama fazer isso. Eu não acho...

— Ele pode ser isso, sim. Mas você não percebe? Nada disso importava mais para ele porque ele tinha você.

— Por favor. — Bella apertou a caneca com as duas mãos, os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. — Explique-se logo.

Alice ficou em silêncio um instante, obrigando-se a organizar os próprios pensamentos. Bella tinha razão. Não era o momento de falar sobre aquele aspecto da história. Isso devia ficar para depois, e devia acontecer entre Bella e Edward. Quanto a ela, estava ali apenas para garantir que esse momento teria uma chance de acontecer.

— Eu sabia sobre a chantagem em dinheiro. Mas meu pai desconhecia meu conhecimento. Foi então que, depois da sua recusa, eu descobri que ele adotaria uma solução mais radical.

— Sim, ele mudou a tática e ameaçou a vida dos meus pais.

Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Antes disso — disse ela. —, ele estava determinado a tirar _você_ de cena. Você teria que subir o lago, afinal. Mas, infelizmente, o freio do seu carro daria defeito numa curva. Era um plano cuidadoso. Um carro desgovernado, descendo rapidamente, caindo diretamente num penhasco.

Bella crispou os lábios.

— Ele queria fazer a mim o mesmo que fez a Elaine Bishop.

— Era a única solução para ele. — Alice assentiu. — Eu sabia que teria de impedi-lo. Então, não contei o que sabia nem a você, nem a Edward, e me aliei ao meu pai. Bem — Ela revirou os olhos. —, fingi me aliar. Mas isso é apenas detalhe.

— Por que você não nos contou nada sobre isso?

— Porque eu sabia que não adiantava. Não havia como provar. Meu pai é cuidadoso quanto a esse tipo de coisa. E eu sabia que ele não ia parar se seu plano fosse descoberto. Ele tentaria outro e outro, até conseguir. Então eu mantive segredo. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — E faria de novo, se fosse preciso.

— Porque você tinha um plano. — deduziu Bella, aompenhando o raciocínio da outra.

— É claro. Eu me aliei ao meu pai, fiz ele mudar de ideia quanto a tentar matá-la. Foi eu quem sugeri que ele ameaçasse seus pais. Desculpe por isso. — Ela acrescentou ao ver o olhar de Bella. — Mas eu sabia que você era o tipo de pessoa capaz de fazer algo contra a vontade, para proteger aqueles que ama. Meu pai aprovou a ideia.

— Como você fez para convencê-lo a não me matar?

— Eu disse a ele que isso poderia se voltar contra ele. De luto, Edward ainda poderia deixar a política de lado e concluir seus planos. Por você. Mas — acrescentou, com um sorriso enviesado. —, com raiva, era quase certo que ele fizesse o contrário do que planejava fazer quando estava com você.

— Então a ideia de eu arrumar alguém logo depois do rompimento também foi sua?

— Tudo ideia minha. — Ela resumiu, prática. — A ameaça, o rompimento, a transferência e fechamento da conta. Foi eu quem fiz essas operações, inclusive.

— Sei disso.

— Jasper andou ajudando você, não foi? — Ela estalou a língua. — Ele é mesmo bom.

— Ele é brilhante. Diga-me por que você fez tudo isso, Alice.

— Primeiro, porque eu precisava de você viva. Segundo, porque eu perdi todo e qualquer respeito pelo meu pai quando ele planejou tudo isso contra você e Edward. Terceiro, porque eu sabia que você seria brilhante, mas só se estivesse longe do meu irmão. Quarto, porque alguém precisa parar o meu pai e eu acho que você é a pessoa perfeita para isso.

— Fez tudo isso porque quer se vingar do seu pai?

— Não, vingança, não. Só quero pará-lo. Ele destrói a vida de todas as pessoas que toca, Bella. Minha mãe, você, Edward. Todas as suas vidas foram bagunçadas por ele. Estou cansada disso e sei que você também está. Caso contrário teria recusado esse trabalho. Você quer parar o meu pai tanto quanto eu. Talvez mais, uma vez que você perdeu mais nessa história.

— E o que você perdeu, Alice?

— Não é o que eu perdi. — Ela baixou os olhos, fitando a caneca vazia. — É o que eu sou. O que posso ser. Tenho medo de me tornar cada vez mais como ele, Bella.

— Você não é uma pessoa ruim.

— Posso ser. — disse ela, erguendo os olhos verdes e sérios. — Você não faz ideia de quão facilmente eu posso me tornar alguém como o meu pai.

Bella colocou a caneca sobre a mesa e caminhou até Alice, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Ela tinha razão. Pelo que sabia de Alice, pelo que ela havia feito a Jasper, ou a outras pessoas, pela maneira como ela agia, às vezes, sabia que ela era a mais Cullen entre todos os outros. Mas havia decidido não pensar por esse lado.

— Você não é uma pessoa ruim. — Bella repetiu, lenta e firmemente. — Você ama sua família, e me ajudou. Não são características de uma pessoa ruim.

— Vou ajudá-la mais. Estou com você agora.

— Então tudo está resolvido. — Bella assentiu. — Nós vamos cuidar disso.

— Sim, nós vamos. E Edward vai perdoá-la. — acrescentou Alice. — Ele está furioso agora, porque _acha_ que você aceitou dinheiro do nosso pai. Mas eu estava apenas esperando você me procurar para contar a ele sobre a falsificação.

— Não conte a ele. — Bella pediu, ao que Alice franziu o cenho. — Será melhor assim. Ele pode confrontar o seu pai e Carlisle pode perceber que estamos tentando cercá-lo. É melhor que Edward não saiba de nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — disse ela. — E deixe que eu faça isso. Quando for o momento certo, eu contarei tudo a Edward.

— Você é a especialista aqui. — Alice a acompanhou até a porta. — E, Bella.

Ela se virou.

— Sim?

— Estou feliz por estar no seu time.

— ~ —

— Muito bem, pessoal. Uma semana agitada, é o que temos pela frente. — Bella tirou o casaco e colocou-o sobre as costas de uma cadeira. — Edward, amanhã você vai comparecer à Festa Anual do Condado de Fairfax. Dar uma volta por lá, cumprimentar eleitores e ser simpático. À tarde, dará uma entrevista ao seguimento vespertino da MHN. Na quarta-feira, você foi convidado para a reunião mensal da Associação Florian. Na quinta, vamos gravar suas chamadas para a televisão e o rádio. Sessão de fotos logo em seguida. Na sexta, convenção do partido. Finalmente, no sábado, você vai comparecer ao chá beneficente da sua mãe. Precisamos de uma reunião na quarta, para definirmos o seu discurso. Rose, quando temos horário livre?

— Quarta-feira, entre uma e três da tarde.

— Ótimo. Marque a reunião para esse horário.

Rosalie assentiu, enquanto Edward recostava-se em sua cadeira e recebia uma pilha de pastas de Jessica Stanley, uma das assistentes.

— Preciso mesmo ir a esse chá? — Ele perguntou, murmurando um breve agradecimento à assistente.

Bella observou a moça aceitar o agradecimento de Edward com um sorriso caloroso. Semicerrando os olhos, ela observou a moça se afastar antes de voltar a encarar Edward.

— Sim, precisa. — disse a ele, retomando sua linha de raciocínio. — Você sabe que esse é um dos eventos mais importantes em torno da capital. Haverá milhares de financiadores em potencial por lá. Estamos de olho nos Clearwater, especialmente. Eles têm fortuna, nome e uma imagem de ambientalistas. Bem de acordo com você.

— Isso sem falar que são amigos.

— Amizade…

— … e política são coisas diferentes, eu sei. — Ele a interrompeu. — Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ela entendera. Com amigos, Edward quisera dizer que os Clearwater eram boas pessoas, apesar de estarem nos meios da política e dos negócios.

— Na semana que vem — Bella continuou e viu Jessica se acomodar na cadeira ao lado da sua, com mais floreio e exposição de pernas que o necessário. —, nós embarcamos para o interior da Virgínia. Duas semanas atravessando sete condados e comparecendo aos eventos locais. Como estamos de agenda, Rose?

— Falta confirmar a presença do Deputado Cullen no Churrasco da Sociedade Industrial de Arlington, na Feira de Etnias de Westwick e no Festival Marypool.

— Por que ainda não confirmamos a presença nesses eventos?

— Não conseguimos decidir se haverá choque de horário entre os eventos e entrevistas e discursos que Edward tem para os dias em que eles acontecem.

— Encurte a presença de Edward na Feira e no Festival. E marque a entrevista com o Jornal Clarymont durante o churrasco.

Rosalie transcrevia as informações dela ao mesmo tempo em que Bella falava.

— Está feito.

— Quem do Clarymont vai me entrevistar? — quis saber Edward.

— Hmmm. — Rosalie consultou seu notebook. — Ronald MacAlister.

— Não o conheço.

— Ele é bom. — disse Bella. — E vai publicar uma matéria que tornará sua imagem séria. Se você conseguir transmitir seriedade, é claro.

— Eu sou sério. — replicou Edward, ultrajado.

— É claro. — Bella murmurou enquanto consultava suas próprias anotações. — E quanto ao ônibus de campanha?

— Brilhante, com o número e o slogan do deputado.

— Então estamos prontos para a viagem. — disse Bella e riscou aqueles itens de sua lista. Depois, consultou o relógio. — Vamos fazer uma pausa, agora. — anunciou ela, para alívio coletivo, e todos começaram a se levantar para descer e tomar um café na confeitaria lá embaixo.

Emmett escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala.

— Hora do recreio? — disse ele, o olhar vagando entre as pessoas na sala. Quando avistou Rosalie, sorriu languidamente para ela, o olhar interessado. — Hmmm, esse é o meu momento favorito. Sempre repleto de jogos interessantes.

Meio surpresa, e meio agitada, Rosalie se viu retribuindo não apenas o sorriso, mas as palavras, com um ar divertido.

— Oh, sim. Com o que você gosta de jogar?

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha, apenas um pouco surpreso e imensamente entretido. Política e mulheres provocantes era uma mistura interessante. Deus, como ele amava D.C.

— Depende do jogo. Qual é o seu?

Rosalie riu, fechando o notebook e arrumando seus pertences sobre a mesa.

— Gosto de todos os tipos de jogos, especialmente quando ganho.

Ele a observou se levantar e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

— Emmett McCarthy.

Com um sorriso enviesado, ela aceitou a mão estendida.

— Rosalie Hale. Você está com o Cullen?

— Sim, e você está com a Swan. — Ele disse e vasculhou a sala à procura de Bella. — Alguém que, aliás, ainda nem sequer olhou para mim.

— Emmett. — Bella disse, fazendo-o saber que o ouvira, mas ainda analisando dados em seu tablet. Quando terminou de ler e ergueu os olhos, ele havia se aproximado e, como a maioria das pessoas já havia saído, cumprimentou-a com um beijo no topo da cabeça. — Sempre um brutamontes sentimental.

— Pensei que você ainda estivesse chateada pelo outro dia.

Bella apertou levemente a mão que ele havia colocado em seu ombro.

— Não estou. Você está perdoado.

Emmett se virou para Rosalie.

— Uma pessoa tão boa, a Bella. Não acha?

Rosalie se sentia um pouco surpresa por observar a simples e fácil interação entre Bella e Emmett. Não estava habituada a ver Bella ser tão receptiva com as pessoas. Ela era sempre séria e profissional, e extremamente exigente quando o assunto era permitir que as pessoas se sentissem descontraídas em sua presença. Para a maioria, ela era sempre Isabella Swan.

Rose se perguntava o que Emmett havia feito para cair nas graças da amiga.

— A melhor de todas. — Ela disse, em concordância às palavras dele.

Alice escolheu esse momento para dar um tapa na mesa e lançar um olhar furioso na direção de Jasper.

— Será que dá para você parar com isso? — Ela disse num tom irritado.

Jasper a fitou com um olhar falsamente inocente.

— O que eu fiz?

— Você bloqueou o meu sinal, justo quando eu estava analisando a frequência da ligação que nós temos que encontrar.

— Eu não bloqueei você. Só interrompi sua busca. — disse Jasper num tom entediado. — E você estava procurando no lugar errado, da maneira errada.

Alice arfou, como se ele tivesse dito que ela tinha crescido um terceiro olho no meio da testa.

— Não estava, não.

— Tracei o padrão da sua busca e descobri que você estava seguindo o sinal em círculos. Exatamente como quem projetou as configurações de segurança queria, quando montou o sistema de comunicação da sua casa. Você não percebeu que tem um sistema de segurança nas ligações, não é?

De novo, ela o fitou como se Jasper a tivesse agredido verbalmente.

— Eu só não sabia como contorná-lo. _Por isso_ estava andando em círculos, para achar uma brecha.

— Não é assim que se deve operar. — disse Jasper e voltou sua atenção para o notebook.

— Devolva meu acesso à busca. — Alice ainda o fitava, exigente e irritada. — Agora.

— Não sou um dos seus criados, Lady Alice. — replicou Jasper. — E nós vamos ficar velhos aqui se continuarmos seguindo a sua lógica de busca.

— Vou bater em você com bastante força, Jasper.

— Se fizer isso, eu processo você. Minha irmã é advogada.

— Para o inferno com isso. Meu irmão é deputado. Eu mando cassar sua licença ou qualquer coisa se você continuar me bloqueando.

— E eu demito vocês dois se continuarem discutindo como duas crianças sobre uma partida perdida de videogame. — Edward se levantou. — Preciso lembrá-los de que isso aqui é uma equipe? — Ele disse, olhando de Alice a Jasper, os olhos sérios, embora o tom de voz fosse apaziguador. — Nós trabalhamos juntos aqui. Não bloqueamos ninguém — Ele fitou Jasper. —, muito menos damos ordens uns aos outros. — Isso ele disse olhando para a irmã. — Então, agora, sugiro que vocês entrem em acordo quanto ao seu método de trabalho.

Alice e Jasper murmuraram concordâncias, embora ainda estivessem irritados. Edward ignorou a hostilidade ainda presente e assentiu, satisfeito.

Um líder, pensou Bella. Edward sempre tivera propensão natural para assumir a liderança das coisas. Para convencer e guiar as pessoas. Por um instante, ela se sentiu meio frustrada com o próprio trabalho, pois eleger Edward, com aquela qualidade dele, seria até muito fácil.

Edward se virou e encontrou o olhar de Bella. Franziu o cenho quando percebeu que ela estava sorrindo. E sentiu o desejo socá-lo tão forte que, por um instante, esqueceu-se completamente de que eles não estavam mais juntos, de que ele não podia, naquele mesmo segundo, atravessar a sala e simplesmente beijá-la além da razão.

— ~ —

Bella voltou ao escritório antes dos outros. Quando entrou na sala de reuniões, apenas Edward estava lá, sentado sobre a ponta da mesa e lendo alguns papéis com um rascunho do discurso que pretendia dar no chá beneficente. Ela parou um instante na soleira da porta, observando-o ler, a testa vincada em concentração e os lábios movendo-se, simulando a sonoridade das palavras em voz baixa.

Havia esquecido — na verdade, fingira não lembrar — que ele costumava ler daquela maneira, murmurando a leitura num tom quase inaudível, quando estavam deitados na cama ou no sofá da sala, no apartamento de Georgetown. Bella tinha adormecido várias vezes assim, ouvindo-o ler naquele tom reflexivo, a voz grave e o sotaque cadenciado embalando-a. Às vezes, aquela voz embalava-a para um sono profundo, às vezes para um cochilo do qual Edward a acordava com as mãos e os lábios percorrendo seu corpo, tocando seus lábios...

Percebendo a presença dela, Edward ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Já está na hora da reunião?

— Não. — Bella precisou pigarrear quando o tom saiu rouco e nostálgico demais para seu gosto. — Só voltei cedo demais. Rosalie e Emmett começaram uma conversa e eu logo me tornei figurante.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Emmett e essa fraqueza por mulheres bonitas. Mas eu estou chocado. Pensei que a ídola dele fosse você.

— Nós somos amigos. — Bella realmente não achava que Edward tivesse falando aquilo para se referir a algo além da amizade. Seu relacionamento afetivo com Emmett era puramente amigável, mesmo fraternal, e Edward sempre soubera disso. Ele nem sequer incomodava-se com essa relação entre ela e Emmett. — Além disso, Rosalie é uma boa pessoa.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu o cenho. Tinha ouvido o afeto na voz de Bella e isso o surpreendeu.

— Ela é sua amiga.

— Uma ótima amiga. — Bella assentiu, para o fascínio de Edward. — E Emmett a diverte.

— Emmett diverte todo mundo.

— Não só assim. Rose se sente confortável na presença dele. — disse Bella.

Edward a fitou, intrigado.

— E isso é uma coisa boa porque ...?

— Você conhece Royce King, não conhece?

— O Senador?

— Não, o filho dele. — Bella continuou quando ele assentiu. — Rosalie era casada com ele. E o casamento... não deu certo.

— Ah. — disse Edward, um pouco surpreso com a silenciosa fúria que viu brilhar nos olhos de Bella. — Ela saiu machucada.

_Você não faz ideia_, pensou Bella, mas apenas assentiu em resposta.

— Sim, e ainda é um pouco difícil para Rosalie relaxar e se deixar envolver com alguém.

— Talvez _fosse_ difícil. Emmett certamente poderá ajudá-la.

— Espero que sim. — Bella tamborilou os dedos na mesa, consultando distraidamente sua agenda no tablet. Quando terminou, ergueu a cabeça e resolveu abordar um assunto que estava lhe martelando a cabeça. — Você precisa demitir Jessica Stanley.

— Hmmm? — Edward tinha voltado a ler o próprio discurso. Quando, duas linhas depois, compreendeu o que ela tinha dito, ergueu a cabeça e franziu o cenho. — Por quê? Ela trabalha bem.

— Ela está tentando seduzir você.

Edward franziu o cenho novamente.

— O quê? — Ele baixou a folha com o discurso e a fitou, perdido. — Ela não está.

Bella o brindou com um olhar cético e impaciente.

— Ela é prestativa demais, _com você_. Ela usa perfume demais e expõe deliberadamente o decote, mesmo usando terno executivo. O que é clichê e estúpido, é claro, mas ainda funciona com certos homens. O tom de voz de Stanley muda quando ela fala com você, passando de sóbrio ao ronronar de uma gata clamando por afago. E aquela desculpa sobre a gravata torta? Foi um artifício para justificar uma proximidade.

— Não percebi nada disso.

— Então ou você é muito estúpido, ou muito inocente. Mas eu acho difícil, pois não acredito na primeira opção, e tenho certeza de que você não é a segunda.

— Pode ser só coincidência, Bella.

— E eu sou a primeira-dama dos Estados Unidos. Ela está se insinuando para você, tentando se colocar na sua cama, tenho certeza disso. Mas, tão logo se der conta da sua indiferença, vai ficar com raiva e isso pode ser perigoso. Não quero que ela tente um processo por assédio.

— Mas eu não fiz nada.

— Isso não importa para a mídia. O que importa é o escândalo.

— Jesus Cristo, eu estou zonzo.

— Não fique. Apenas demita Jessica Stanley.

— Ela trabalha para mim desde o primeiro mandato.

Bella semicerrou os olhos para ele.

— E vocês tiveram um caso?

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Não, é claro que não. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Eu sou profissional, pelo amor de Deus.

— Ótimo. Mas, mesmo assim, quero-a fora da equipe.

— Tem certeza de que você não está com ciúmes?

— Você não disse isso. — Bella o fitou, ultrajada e furiosa. — Eu não seria assim tão comum, e não comprometeria meu trabalho motivada por ciúme. _Eu sou profissional, pelo amor de Deus_. — Ela repetiu a frase dele e se levantou. — Coisa que Jessica Stanley não é. Eu não diria a você para demiti-la se ela fosse uma boa funcionária. Mas Rosalie esteve remendando as brechas que ela deixa na sua agenda, além de ter que repetir, duas ou três vezes, informações que Jessica devia ter anotado de nossas reuniões. Por que ela trabalha para você há tanto tempo, aliás?

— Ela costumava ser uma boa funcionária. — Edward também se levantou. — Trabalhou conosco durante a campanha à Câmara. Quando fui eleito, meu pai a contratou. Ele montou minha primeira equipe. No segundo mandato, eu montei a equipe e mantive Jessica.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Bella.

Edward sabia muito bem o que esses "hmmm's" de Bella significavam.

— Não estou tentando convencê-la a me deixar manter Jessica na equipe. — disse ele, aproximando-se do outro lado da mesa, onde Bella estava.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Você ainda está pensando se eu tive um caso com ela ou não. Ou se cogito a possibilidade de ter.

— Isso é ridículo. — replicou Bella, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Eu disse a você para não se envolver em nenhum escândalo enquanto estamos em campanha. Sei que você não vai fazer isso.

— Vamos ser honestos, está bem? — Edward disse, a pergunta retórica. — Você não confia em mim tanto assim.

— Do que você está falando? — Bella estava fitando-o agora, alheia ao fato de que Edward a havia colocado entre ele mesmo e a mesa.

— Conheço você, Bella. O suficiente para saber que está escondendo algo de mim. Sei disso desde o instante em que você aceitou gerenciar minha campanha. Há algo acontecendo nessa sua bela cabeça, algo que você não está me contando.

— Não tenho a obrigação de dizer tudo o que penso a você, Edward. Mudo de ideia com bastante frequência, sabe.

— Hmmm. — Edward se aproximou um pouco mais.

Ele a tinha encurralado, afinal. E só agora ela percebeu isso.

Bella precisou apoiar as mãos na borda da mesa, assim como sentiu o traseiro encostar na madeira fria. Mais um milímetro e ela teria de sentar sobre a mesa para evitar que o corpo dele a tocasse.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Apenas conversando.

Agora, ela sentia a respiração dele no rosto. E o perfume dele. E o calor de seu corpo. Céus, tanto calor. Seus joelhos ficaram trêmulos e a respiração tornou-se ridiculamente instável.

— Afaste-se. — disse Bella e custou-lhe um enorme esforço manter a voz firme. Sentia um burburinho no estômago. Pura excitação, percebeu, chocada. E o sangue começava a correr rápido demais, quente demais.

— Estou no meu limite. — murmurou Edward, inclinando-se de modo a colocar sua boca mais próxima a dela.

— E deve ficar nele. — Bella ergueu as mãos para afastá-lo. Espalmou-as no peito dele, mas, antes que pudesse empurrá-lo, Edward envolveu suas mãos e segurou-as exatamente onde elas estavam.

— Não. — Foi o que ele disse, o tom sério, firme, como uma ordem, como uma palavra definitiva. Ele a observou arregalar os olhos, aqueles enormes olhos castanhos, fitando-o com um misto de fúria e excitação silenciosas. Ele baixou os olhos para os lábios dela, quando Bella tentou falar. Mas ela pareceu incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa e ele simplesmente perdeu o controle. — Para o inferno com o limite. — disse Edward, inclinando-se e colando seus lábios aos dela.

Ela poderia impedi-lo. É claro que o impediria, Bella disse a si mesma. Sabia como se defender contra avanços indesejados. O problema era que não sabia como defender a si mesma contra avanços que não queria evitar, mas devia.

A boca dele continuava... ávida, impaciente. Insaciável. Parecia como se ele fosse devorá-la por inteiro. Edward usou os lábios, a língua e os dentes devastadoramente. Se houvera um segundo, alguma fração de tempo, que permitisse à Bella resistir, passou despercebido, e ela foi dragada pela onda quente que era o desejo dele, o dela mesma. O desejo que eles provocavam juntos. Com um gemido longo e rouco, Bella submergiu em sensações, arrastando-o com ela.

Edward estava preparado para receber uma bofetada, arranhões. E teria compreendido isso, teria forçado a si mesmo a satisfazer-se com aquele gosto breve e tentador. Era um homem de grande apetite — de grande apetite por ela —, mas não tomava aquilo que não lhe era oferecido de bom grado.

Ela não ofereceu. Ela explodiu. Naquele piscar de olhos, que transcorrera antes de sua boca cobrir a dela, tinha visto o fogo surgir nos olhos dela, aquele fogo escuro e líquido que se igualava à paixão. Quando o beijo passou de provocante a febril, ela respondeu, empurrando-o mais fundo naquela massa quente de desejos. Mais fundo do que ele pretendia ir.

E aquele gemido, aquele glorioso som felino que era tanto de rendição quanto de exigência, causou-lhe arrepios. Então o som se dissipou e ela se agarrou a ele, pressionando aquele corpo incrivelmente esguio e flexível contra o seu, despertando uma cadeia de explosões que lhe bagunçava os sentidos.

Bella o ouviu murmurar uma imprecação ofegante, sentiu a superfície fria e dura da mesa sob o traseiro quando Edward a mudou de lugar. Por um louco instante, tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi "Sim!". Era isso o que ela queria, afinal. Essa enxurrada de sensações, esse louco e inconsequente encontro de corpos. Quando a boca dele desceu-lhe pelo pescoço e a mão deslizou por sua perna, para dentro do vestido, ela arqueou-se de encontro a ele, rendendo-se.

Foi então que ele disse seu nome. Em um gemido rouco. O choque de ouvir isso a trouxe abruptamente de volta à realidade. Estava sobre a mesa do escritório de campanha, com a porta destrancada, agarrando-se a um homem de quem deveria manter distância.

— Não. — A outra mão dele percorria seu corpo e quase a mergulhou de volta ao redemoinho de sensações. Desesperada para se afastar, ela esmurrou e debateu-se. — Pare. Eu disse não.

Edward não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Se alguém tivesse apontado uma arma para a sua cabeça, não teria parado. Mas o "não" o parou. Ele conseguiu erguer a cabeça, e o brilho selvagem nos olhos verdes a fez conter um estremecimento.

— Por quê?

— Porque isso é loucura. — Deus, Bella ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios e a vontade de dar continuidade aquilo a estava deixando louca. — Deixe-me sair daqui.

Ele poderia estrangulá-la por fazê-lo querer implorar, mas, no lugar disso, afastou-se para que ela descesse da mesa.

— Você é quem manda, chefe. — Porque suas mãos estavam trêmulas, ele as cerrou em punhos.

Bella se sentia humilhada, furiosa e frustrada além da razão. Do jeito que via as coisas, decidiu que era melhor encarar aquilo com raiva total.

— Eu não estou interessada.

— Acho que essa é a razão por você ter me beijado com tanta força que meus dentes ficaram moles.

— Você me beijou. — Ela apontou um dedo na direção dele. — E você é tão brutamontes que eu não consegui impedi-lo.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Vamos ser honestos, Bella. Eu queria beijá-la. Quis fazer isso, e mais, desde o minuto em que você atravessou a porta do meu escritório, há duas semanas. Agora, talvez você não tenha percebido, mas quando eu a beijei, você correspondeu e me beijou de volta.

Algumas vezes, recuar era a melhor saída. Bella pegou a bolsa e a jaqueta.

— Está feito, então não há mais nada a discutir.

— Engano seu. — Ele atravessou a sala em um átimo e bloqueou-lhe o caminho. — Nós não vamos sair daqui até discutirmos isso.

— Eu vou sair. — Com os olhos faiscando, Bella atirou a jaqueta nos ombros. — E, se você insistir em me manter aqui, sou eu quem vai processá-lo por assédio.

Edward, simplesmente, a segurou pelo braço.

— Tente.

Bella, então, fez algo que desejou fazer desde que pusera os olhos naqueles olhos e sorriso cínicos. Deu um soco certeiro no estômago de Edward. Em reação, ele deixou escapar um silvo e semicerrou os olhos.

— Não chegue perto de mim de novo, Cullen, ou eu juro que miro mais baixo da próxima vez.

* * *

**N/A: Meninas, não vou estipular mais nenhuma data de postagem. A princípio, vou deixar DLS em hiato, como minhas outras duas fics. Espero que isso não afaste vocês. E continuem me alimentando com suas opiniões, através de reviews. :D Até mais! **


End file.
